


All I want is to wake up fine

by Giraffe500



Category: Moto GP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Broken, Broken Families, Coming Out, F/M, Gay, Gay Panic, Identity Issues, Isolated, M/M, MotoGP, Motorcycles, Pain, Pressure, Racing, Relationship Problems, Trauma, Trust Issues, moto gp - Freeform, raceday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 39,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe500/pseuds/Giraffe500
Summary: Maverick's convinced he’s straight, he has a fiancé after all. But one night Fabio comes to him broken and old feelings Maverick tried so hard to lock away resurface. How will they both cope, both constantly on the cusp of falling apart? Will they ever get there happy ending?
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales, Fabio Quartararo/Original Female Character(s), Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi, Maverick Viñales/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired by Paramore! Also sorry if there are any double spaces, my keyboard is a bit broken!

Fabio  
I stood up to head to free practice when I felt my knees buckle underneath me, I felt a rush of weakness flow through my body as I fell back. I was about to hit the ground when I felt strong arms wrap around me.  
“Fabio?”  
I could hear the worry in Tom’s voice as he managed to get me back to my seat.  
“What’s going on?”  
I shook my head trying to focus on something other than my ever growing killer headache.  
“I’m fine, just the heat.”  
“Never affected you before.”  
“I’m fine, just get me some water or something.”  
“Fine.”  
Tom got up and I just placed my head in my hands, I don’t think I’m going to go for free practice. I’ll just have to do qualifying tomorrow. I noticed Diego start to walk towards me with Tom at his side.  
“Fabio, what’s going on?”  
“Probably just dehydrated, I’m fine.”  
I turned away from them and just focused on the TV in the corner of the room, I could hear them whispering about how I should just go and get checked out but I’m honestly fine. They’ve got nothing to worry about, I just had a wobble that’s all. I heard the roar of the bikes coming back into the garage so I decided to take a walk. I slipped out of the garage and walked out onto the alley way across the road. I keep walking until I find myself outside Maverick’s motorhome, I go to knock the door but I hear a burst of laughter from inside and I know he’s with his girlfriend Mickie. I turn on my heel and bump into Valentino.  
“Ah Fabio! You alright?”  
“Yeah I’m good, just heading up to my motorhome.”  
“Why did I watch you just stand outside’s Mack door? Fabio you just need to talk to him.”  
“What?”  
“It’s obvious you like him, the smile on your face every time he comes into the room. I’m not blind.”  
“I actually came here to ask for some pain relief but I heard him with his girlfriend and~”  
“You got jealous and decided to walk away, do you really think I’d be with Marc if I hadn’t had the balls to talk to him.”  
“I heard my name!”  
I watched Marc emerge from Vale’s motorhome, big smile on his face.  
“Marc, I’m trying to convince Fabio here to talk to Maverick.”  
“You still haven’t done that.”  
“I don’t like him! Plus I’ve got a girlfriend and so does he, so can we please just leave this!”  
“Grid girl Alex?”  
“Yes, if you must know. Now I must be getting back…”  
I swiftly walked away, feeling sick that someone had noticed the way acted around Maverick. I’m not gay, I’ve always liked girls that’s why I’m with Alex, but if I’m so straight why do I find my mind wondering what Maverick looks like underneath those leathers…snap out of it Fabio. I must still be under the weather. I step into my motor home and I see Alex, she’s got her ‘I want sex’ face on but tonight I just can’t. There’s too much going through my head right now.  
“I’ve been waiting hours baby…come to bed.”  
“Not tonight…”  
I walked over to the sink and grabbed a glass from the cupboard.  
“Come on, I can make you feel good, we can forget about everything. Just me and you…”  
“I’m not up for it.”  
I quickly drunk the water from the glass and I felt her arms snake around my torso.  
“We’ll have fun~”  
She started to unbutton my top and my hands met hers to stop her.  
“I’m not up for it.”  
She didn’t listen and kissed me, I pulled away from her and she just giggled.  
“Please Alex…”  
“Your mine tonight baby…”  
She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bedroom, I felt sick as her hands started to roam around my skin. I felt her hand dip under my jeans and I tensed up.  
“Alex…please I don’t want this.”  
“Yeah, well I do.”  
I shivered as I felt her hands pull down my jeans, I pleaded with her to stop but she continued. She reached down my boxers and grabbed me, I retorted in pain which caused a sickly smile to cover her features. I just want to be somewhere else, I don’t want to be here with her.  
“Just relax, it’ll be more fun then.”  
Her normally sweet tone was exchanged for something more sadistic, it felt as though she was planning for this ever since she clapped eyes on me. Wait until I was at my weakest and then ruin me, she forcefully pushed me down onto the bed and started to undress herself. I felt tears start to escape my eyes as she climbed on top of me, she grabbed the elastic of my boxers and pulled them off. Positioning herself she slid onto my dick, I felt repulsed as her moans started to fill the motorhome. I tried to push her off me but each time she stopped me, I felt so weak, I felt so guilty. I tried to plead with her but she wouldn’t listen she kept punishing me. She eventually came and rolled off of me.  
“That was great baby, we should do this again sometime.”  
I tried to roll out of bed but I felt her arms wrap around me.  
“Goodnight baby.”  
I stared at the wall ahead of me in horror as I heard her breathing even out, I pulled my body away from hers the first chance I got. Gathering all my discarded clothes and quickly getting dressed, I need to get out of here…I need to go. With heavy tears streaming down my face I walked out onto the paddock. I slipped through the PETRONAS garage back door and I sat down on the edge of my seat. The past hour replayed in my head and I felt sick to my stomach, I grabbed the bin and threw up. I don’t understand why she wanted to do that to me. I would never hurt her or make her do something she clearly didn’t want to do, so why did she do that to me? Every time she was my grid girl she always seemed so nice and so charming. She’s taken everything, my pride and my dignity, what do I have left?

Maverick  
I wake up first, I look over and see Mickie is still sleeping. Last night was so much fun, I don’t think I’ve laughed that much in years. I roll over to stand up when I hear Mickie’s morning voice.  
“Morning handsome, where are you off to?”  
“Just to make my gorgeous fiancé some breakfast.”  
I pulled a shirt over my head and Mickie frowned at me.  
“You looked better without it on.”  
“Really?”  
I had a smirk on my lips, I leant in to kiss her when I heard loud knocking at the door.  
“Maybe they’ll go away if we just pretend we’re not here?”  
I kissed her which was again interrupted by the knocking of the door.  
“I’ll get it, you just relax in here. I’ll be right back…”  
I slipped through my motorhome until I reached the front door, I opened it slowly and I saw grid girl Alex standing outside.  
“Have you seen Fabio?”  
“No, why?”  
“He’s disappeared, please help me find him!”  
“Alright, give me a minute.”  
I walked back into the bedroom and I didn’t even have to speak.  
“Go, find him. Breakfast can wait.”  
She winked at me and I felt my cheeks heat up, I quickly found myself back by Alex’s side on the lookout for Fabio.  
“You sure he’s not in his motorhome?”  
“No, I woke up this morning and he was gone.”  
“You slept with him?”  
She nodded and a light pink blush spread across her face.  
“Let’s just check anyway, he might be in there.”  
“Fine.”  
We walked down to his motorhome and I knocked on the door, there was silence but then I heard his voice behind me.  
“C-can I h-help y-y-you?”  
I turned around and saw Fabio, his skin was pale and it almost had a grey hint to it.  
“Me and Alex were looking for you, you’ve got a good girl mate. I’m sure you two will be fine from here!”  
I walked down the metal steps and I patted Fabio on the shoulder, he did look awful but he’s got a girlfriend who can look after him.  
“See you later Quartarao!”


	2. Chapter 2

Fabio  
Maverick walked away and I felt Alex’s eyes lock onto me, I can’t think straight as I watch her walk closer to me.  
“Where have you been? I thought we were going to have round 2 this morning.”  
“Please Alex I don’t have the strength.”  
I quickly ran up the steps of my motorhome and I found myself in my bedroom. I felt myself freeze as I looked down at the messy sheets, memories of last night flooding my mind. I need a shower and I need one now. I grab some clean clothes and I step into the bathroom, I lock the door behind me but just in case I pulled the wash basket in front of the door. I turn the water on and I wait a moment before undressing and stepping into the shower, I feel the warm water rush over my body and I let my tears overspill as I looked down at my bruised body. Every part of me hurts, I feel sick that I let that happen. I told her to stop, I pleaded with her actually but she wouldn’t listen, I just can’t understand why ~ just why. I hear a knock on the bathroom door and my entire body tensed up  
“Vale and Marc are here, now get the fuck out of the shower.”  
Her nasty tone was back and I felt it becoming increasingly harder to breathe, it felt like the walls were closing in and the steam was choking me. In a panic I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, water began to pool at my feet as I tried to get my even breathing back. I felt tears start to run down my face as I struggled to breathe or even think.  
“Fabio? You alright mate?”  
I heard Marc’s voice and I calmed a little bit, I reached across and grabbed my towel.  
“Yeah…I-I’ll be out n-n-now.”  
I felt myself stutter as I shakily dragged a towel across my body. I grabbed my boxers and I slid them on, my hands were still shaking as I pulled my t-shirt onto my body. I moved the wash basket and opened the door, I saw Marc, Valentino, Maverick and Alex all staring at me. In a hurry I quickly pulled my shoes on and ushered them out of my home. Once we were outside Vale was first to speak.  
“Fabio are you alright? Mack said he saw you this morning and you looked sick.”  
“I-I’m f-fine…”  
They all raised an eyebrow at me.  
“Well Tom said you had a wobble yesterday, if you’re feeling sick I wouldn’t advise racing…trust me.”  
Marc spoke and I just shook my head.  
“I’m fine and yesterday I was just a bit dehydrated.”  
“Why did you barricade the bathroom then?”  
Marc asked and my cheeks turned red.  
“I didn’t, now leave me alone. All of you.”  
I turned on my heel and I began to walk away from them all.

Maverick  
“There’s definitely something going on, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Fabio act like that. Did he actually barricade the door?”  
“Yeah, I could hear a few noises coming from inside the bathroom so I twisted the lock and tried to push the door open, but it wouldn’t open.”  
“This is really not like him…I’m worried about him Vale.”  
“I’ll get Franky to keep an eye on him, maybe he’s just having an off weekend we all get them.”  
“Maybe, thank you both for coming to see him with me.”  
“Vale and I were happy to help. Maybe you should go and talk to him later, he might talk to you.”  
They both walked off hand in hand, they might be right I’ll go see him after qualifying, but for now I need to head to my own garage to sort out my tires. I walk in and see Mickie waiting for me, my worried expression is instantly replaced with a smile as I walk over to her.  
“Sorry about this morning, after I helped Alex, Vale needed me. I really wanted to come back to bed.”  
“It’s alright handsome you can make it up to me later…”  
“I need to get into my leathers, if you wouldn’t mind helping me?”  
“Mack you know how to treat a girl.”  
She said while laughing.  
“I’ll do it myself then.”  
“No, no. I’ll help…”  
“I thought you’d come round, come on we’ve got to be quick.”

Fabio  
I sit in the garage already dressed in my leathers, normally I would have the zip undone at the front but today I don’t want anyone to see my body, I don’t want anyone to see what she did to me. I notice Valentino walk into the garage and pull Franco aside, I bite my lip hard as I try to get in the zone. It’s only qualifying, but I still need to do well. I watch the screen switch between cameras and I still all the grid girls standing in their uniform, I’ve never understood why they come on Saturdays they don’t need to…today I strongly feel that way as I see Alex come onto the screen. I feel myself start to sweat, to avoid any further humiliation I just stood up from my grid box and walked over to the bike.  
I notice Vale and Mack drive out so I do the same, we all pull onto the track and start to try and set good lap times. Normally when I’m racing all I can think about is the race, but today my mind is clouded and it showed as my times were 1 second slower than Valentino. I pull back into the pits pissed off so I just jump off my bike and I head back to my motorhome. I slam the door behind me and I hear a surprised yelp from inside. I look over to my bedroom door and I see Alex step out.  
“You’re home early?”  
I just ignored her, I just want to shower.  
“Someone’s worked up, do you want me to relive the stress? Like I did yesterday?”  
I looked up at her and she was biting her lip, dark starting to cover her features. I can’t do this again, I just can’t. She walked up to me and I quickly found myself pressed against my door. She dragged her hands through my hair and I froze. The sound of her sickly laugh filled the room.  
“Come on let’s go to bed.”  
She began to walk but I stayed stuck against the door, she looked back at me and her eyes turned angry.  
“Fabio.”  
I was finding it harder and harder to do anything, she took a step towards me and when I didn’t move she raised her hand and suddenly I felt a hard slap connect with my face. It felt like I had become unstuck, like I was brought back. She walked up to me and I just managed to push her away enough to escape through the door. Once I was out I brought a hand to my cheek which was still stinging from the earlier contact. Tears filled my eyes as I looked around the paddock, I just wanted to feel safe and feel myself in my own skin again. 

Maverick  
I finish qualifying in 2nd position, with Marquez on pole and Miller in third. I’m happy with my position, it’s the best I’ve done all year. When I returned to my garage everyone was so happy for me, I’ll be starting on the first row of the grid which is so mad! I pull out my phone and I see a message from Mickie  
“Gone out with some of the other grid girls, I’ll be back later. Well done on 2nd position in qualifying! Love you xx”  
I smile as I look down at my phone, I walk out into the paddock and I start to make my way back to my motorhome when I hear a commotion coming from Fabio’s. I stop when I see Fabio run down the steps of his home, something is seriously not right. I watch Alex follow him down the steps, she looks angry. I watched her slap him and my phone fell right from my hand, I saw Valentino and Marc snogging each other as they walked towards Marc’s motorhome. I knew I had to get them, I turned back to Fabio. You could see the red on his face and the tears falling down, I looked over in Fabio’s direction one last time before running to get Marc and Valentino.


	3. Chapter 3

Maverick  
I nervously pounded on the door before me, I heard a few disgruntled groans come from inside before Marc opened up.  
“Mack?”  
“I think I know what’s wrong with Fabio?”  
“What is it?”  
“Alex, I just saw her slap him…he was in such a state.”  
“You sure it wasn’t playful? Me and Vale always slap each other.”  
“But this is Fabio we’re talking about, you and Vale have a very different dynamic to most couples! But that's not the point! Don’t you think we should do something?”  
“Nah let them figure out. If someone intervened every time Vale and I fought…fuck me we’d never make up with one and other.”  
“Again you and Valentino are so different to literally everyone else! Why aren’t you worried?”  
“…because I don’t want to fuck Fabio…”  
He practically whispered but I still heard him.  
“I do not. I love Mickie.”  
“Sure you do, now if you don’t mind I’ve got a very hungry boyfriend to satisfy.”  
He chuckled before closing the door in my face, maybe I was overacting…he’s probably fine. But I do not want to fuck Fabio, I’ve only got eyes for Mickie, right? I walk back to my motorhome and I let the chilly air cool down my brain which feels like it’s about to explode. I step into my motorhome and I discard my smashed up phone onto the counter. My phone buzzed at I just about managed to read a text from Mickie.  
“Going to stay in Jennie’s motorhome! Don’t wait up for me, I’ll be back tomorrow. Have a good night xx”  
I sighed, I could’ve really used Mickie tonight. She could’ve easily calmed my mind which seems to have thousands of thoughts racing through it. I sit on my sofa and I try to comprehend the evening I’ve just had. I can’t help but feel like I still should’ve checked on Fabio, just to make sure he was okay. I don’t know what seeing Fabio that hurt did to me but it felt like my heart was going to explode, I never want to feel that way again. I lean back on the sofa and I feel my eyelids start to become heavier with every blink. Suddenly there was a knock at the door which shook me straight out of my sleep. I walked over to it and waited for another knock just to make sure I wasn’t dreaming before I opened the door. My eyes were shocked at the sight I saw before me, it was Fabi,o clothes ruffled and tears streaming heavily down his face. I didn’t even have to think, I just grabbed his arm and pulled him into my motorhome.  
“Fabs?”  
Words started to tumble out of his mouth, a mixture of French and English, he was speaking far too quickly and loud sobs were filling the gaps between his words making it incredibly difficult to understand even a word of what he was saying.  
“Fabio, take a breath. I can’t understand what you’re saying, you need to calm down a little bit.”  
He fisted my clothes as he looked at me, he didn’t even have to speak for me to know something serious was going on. I reached out and wrapped my hands around him, normally he would hug back but tonight he just wanted to pull away. He tried another attempt of telling me what was wrong but it just couldn’t get his words out.  
“Fabio it’s just me, okay? Just try and focus on me…”  
His eyes locked onto mine and he started to breathe rhythmically, he still had tears pouring down his face and I felt my chest ache. Why am I feeling like this? He released his grip on my top and his hands fell by his side.   
“I-I-I’ve…she…we…I’m sorry-y.”  
His voice trembled and he pulled away from me completely, I bit my lip nervously as I followed him over to my sofa.  
“Fabio…what’s going on?”  
I saw a flicker of pain in those normally happy eyes, I’ve never seen him look so worn out. Even after Jerez when his bike broke down, he got over it within 5 minutes and was back to being happy and handsome Fabio.  
“It’s…its nothing. I’m sorry for bothering you.”  
He rubbed his eyes yet tears still fell from them.  
“Fabio it's not nothing, please I only want to help.”  
We caught each other’s gaze once more, I didn’t want to look away, and I didn’t want Fabio to invade my thoughts.  
“Fabio…please just talk to me.”  
I felt my own eyes filling with tears as I looked across at Fabio, never have I seen him look this broken. I feel guilt start to consume me as I watch another tear roll down his cheek.  
“It’s Alex…she…uh…Mack I can’t…I’m sorry…”  
He stood up and I did the same I watched him grab the door handle so I grabbed his wrist and spun him around causing us to be dangerously close. My own tears started to overspill as I looked at Fabio, the one person who has always been the light has now become the dark…I feel his arms around me and I pull him into a hug. He sobs into my shirt and I just feel frozen, I feel my heart start to race to where I think Fabio can hear it hammering against my ribcage. 

Fabio   
I stand wrapped up in Mavericks embrace, I just can’t seem to get my words out I want to tell him, but my words come out hoarse and buried beneath my sobs. I can’t believe I let myself get into this much of a state, I don’t want to believe that she can do that to me, I don’t want to believe it ever happened.   
“Do you want to try and tell me again?”  
I shook my head and buried my face into his neck, I wanted to try…I wanted to do it but I just can’t I haven’t got the strength. All I want is for someone to wake me up from this nightmare and tell me that I’m alright.  
“Don’t worry about it, you can tell me when you’re ready. I’m assuming you’re very tired, you can go and sleep in my bed if you’d like. I’ll sleep on the sofa…”  
Maverick pulled away from the hug, I watch stray tears of his own running down his face. I just nodded and walked away from him, once I found myself alone a new round of tears formed. With nobody to hide from or impress I walked over to the bed and collapsed into it. The smell of washing detergent filled my nose and I let out a breath relieved that Mack’s sheets didn’t smell of sex like mine did. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over my head, Mack was right I am very tired so it didn’t take long for sleep to take over.

Maverick  
It was about 3 in the morning when I heard the bedroom door open and then close again, I sat up on the sofa as Fabio came into view.  
“I’m ready now…”  
He stared at me for a second longer before making his way to sit down opposite me. I could tell he was nervous as his hands were fidgeting and his knee was bouncing. His eyes were already glossy as he looked across at me.  
“Take your time, no rush.”  
I sweetly smiled at him and he just nodded, taking another shaky breath he opened his mouth to say something before thinking better of it and closing his mouth once more. He looked down at the floor and grasped his cross necklace, I could hear him mumbling something in French.   
“The other night…I-I got home. Alex was sitting on my sofa, she seemed happy to see me. She wanted to go to the bedroom but I wasn’t in the mood and I-I told her that, but she didn’t listen. She grabbed me and…uh…”  
He paused for a moment and I felt my heart start to break.  
“She took my clothes off, I begged her to stop…I-I really d-did. Then she started t-touching me, I-I wanted it to stop. But regardless she grabbed me and shoved me inside of her…I begged and I pleaded…she-she…”  
His sobs started to overtake him as he placed his head in his hands, I stood up from my spot on the sofa and made my way over to his. I fell down next to him and wrapped my arms around him, my heart completely crumbled when I saw his face…why would Alex ever want to hurt someone was perfect as Fabio? It just doesn’t make sense.


	4. Chapter 4

Maverick  
The room felt eerily quiet, the only noises heard are the faint sound of Fabio’s sobs. I look down at the boy in my arms and I just feel so hurt, why would she do that to him? Why would she do that to Fabio, he’s never done anything to upset people…that just isn’t him, he doesn’t hurt people. Even when he’s at his worst he tries his best to still make others smile, so I don’t know why she’d ever want to hurt him. I use my free hand to wipe away some tears that have escaped down my face, I subconsciously start to drag my hand through Fabio’s hair and I feel him start to relax against me. I can hear his breathing start to soften when a knock at the door startles us both.  
“Who’s…t-that?”  
He spoke timidly as he looked up at me, I just shrugged my shoulders.  
“Y-you s-should…probably a-answer that…”  
I untangled myself from Fabio’s body and got up, I hesitantly opened the door and on the other side I saw a very pissed of Valentino.  
“Who does he think he is? The next time I see that bastard I’m going to kill him!”  
“What’s Marc done now?”  
“Not Marc, Fabio.”  
He stepped into my motorhome and his eyes immediately fell on Fabio, his eyes were angry and Fabio looked terrified.  
“Do either of you care to explain what’s going on?”  
“I’ve just had grid girl Alex around, she was in such a state that I had to leave her with Marc…”  
“a-alone?”  
Vale nodded and Fabio’s eyes grew panicked.  
“She told me that you put your hands on her!”  
“I-I would n-never!”  
“Vale do you really think he would?”  
He looked between Fabio and I and after a moment he shook his head.   
“She just seemed so upset…”  
“She probably wanted to get Marc alone…”  
Fabio spoke without a stutter and Vale’s gaze intensified.  
“Why?”  
He stood up from his seat and just looked directly at me, I knew what he meant and I don’t think he wants me to tell Vale.  
“Come on, let’s just go and talk to her.”  
I spoke and both Valentino and Fabio nodded, I could see the fear behind his eyes and I just wanted to hug him again but I couldn’t. I quickly locked my motorhome and ran to catch up with Vale, we found ourselves outside the Honda motorhome. I could hear the sound of giggling coming from inside and I watched both Fabio and Vale tense up. I heard the click of the key unlocking the door and I felt Fabio’s hand grab my own, I could tell he was nervous as his hands were sweaty. I gave a reassuring squeeze before we stepped inside, I didn’t actually believe my eyes when I saw them. Marc on top of Alex, kissing her, I heard a disgruntled sound come from Valentino before he ran out. As soon as they noticed us they broke apart and Marc ran off after Valentino. I suddenly felt the atmosphere become so much thicker, you could cut the tension with a knife. I felt Fabio pull his hand away and I immediately missed the warmth of his hand against mine, I did feel kind guilty but I pushed that to the back of my mind as I looked up at Fabio.  
“I-I…F-Fabio…It wasn’t what it looked like…I-I promise… “  
He stood silent, I couldn’t read the expression on his face.  
“Alex…”

Fabio  
I spoke quietly, I let her name roll off my tongue as I looked up at her. I’m far too tired to be doing this now, I haven’t got the strength to yell and cry…I just haven’t.   
“Just s-stay a-away from me!”  
I turned and began to leave, I could feel her eyes burning into my back as I walked away. I heard Maverick say something before following me down the metal stairs, I just wanted to walk away from it all. Maybe I could sleep in my garage again? It is certainly better than my motorhome, I start to make more and more distance between me and Mack, I just need to be on my own for a little bit. Give my mind some time to catch up with my heart…

Valentino   
I took a sharp right and I found myself in the middle of the forest, I pulled out my phone and used its torch to light up the dark path ahead of me. I walked until I found a log that looked suitable before collapsing down onto it. My heads spinning, I can’t believe Marc would do that to me. I start to nervously fiddle with my wedding ring before taking it off and launching it into the forest somewhere. I heard a snap of a branch and a flicker of light, I kept my eyes on the floor as whoever it was walked into the clearing.  
“Valentino…”  
I heard Marc’s voice and I buried my face in my hands, I don’t have the patience to deal with him tonight.

Marc  
I didn’t want to say, ‘it wasn’t what it looked like’ because I would just be lying, it was what it looked like and that’s the worst part.  
“Just leave me alone Marquez.”  
His tone was bitter and harsh, I had to bite down on my lip hard to stop my tears from overflowing.  
“I’m sorry… she kissed me first.”  
I heard him snort and I cursed myself under my breath for making excuses.  
“You still kissed her back! You were straddling her so don’t give me any bullshit, if you didn’t want me anymore I wish you’d just told me.”  
He added a low laugh at the end which I knew h didn’t mean as I could hear the hurt laced behind each word.  
“Vale…”  
“Don’t call me that, I’m Valentino to you now.”  
He stood up from the log he was sitting on and just looked up at me, my face must be a picture because he scoffed before walking off. I wanted to go after him but something just told me to give him some time. 

Maverick   
I finally get back to my motorhome after an hour of looking for Fabio, I just about managed to carry myself over to my bed before falling under the covers. I could smell Fabio on the sheets and my cheeks heated up. Something in my brain has just switched and old buried feelings are starting to resurface and I’m not sure this is such a good thing. I toss and turn in the sheets for what feels like forever before I finally fall asleep.  
I hear Fabio’s laugh coming from my living room, I feel a smile come to my face. It seems to have been an eternity since I heard his laugh. I swing my legs over the bed and I walk into the living room, I see Fabio and Alex tangled up in each other’s body and I feel sick. Why has he gone back to her? I turn to walk away when I hear Alex call my name.  
“Mack! You’re awake, it feels like we’ve been here all morning!!! Me and Fabio have some news!”  
I gulped as I looked at her rummage through her bag for something eventually pulling out a pregnancy test. If I was drinking something I definitely would have spat it out, I felt someone’s arms wrap around my waist and I turned and saw Mickie, never in my life have I wanted to pull away from someone more. It just feels wrong, I stumble away from them all and I hear Mickie calling my name.  
I sit bolt upright in bed, I try to steady my breathing as I spot Mickie on the end of my bed.  
“Mack? Are you alright, I just got back from Julie’s…was going to surprise you.”  
“I’m sorry Mick, I’m just tired. Qualifying was draining, then Marc and Vale fell out and then I had one of the most awful sleeps I’ve had in a while…”  
She moved over to me and placed her hand on my back to try and calm me, but I just tensed up even more.  
“I’m sorry, I need a shower.”  
I stood up from the bed and practically ran towards the bathroom, once I was alone and the door was locked I began to let out all my emotions. I’m so confused, how can something that has felt so right for the last 6 months, feel so wrong in the space of a few hours. I can’t figure out why, is it because of Fabio? Am I really starting to fall back in love with the one boy I promised to never fall for again. I can’t be, because I just can’t put myself through all that pain again.


	5. Chapter 5

Fabio  
I felt the alcohol burn as it slipped down my throat, I just wanted to feel something other than pain. Alcohol probably isn’t the best solution because I know it’ll leave me in a state for today’s race and that’s the last thing I need, I push the bottle away from me and I just stare up at the ceiling I finally manage to sleep but It only feels like seconds before Tom is waking me up.  
“Fabio, what’s going on?”  
“Was just looking at stuff for the race and I fell asleep.”  
“And that?”  
He pointed to the half empty bottle of vodka on the desk and I just shrugged.  
“Guess I needed something to take the edge off, I need a shower.”  
I got up from my seat and began to walk, luckily I know Tom didn’t follow me…he just doesn’t have the time especially on race days and I’m grateful for it. I find myself walking down towards the motorhomes and I just feel like across the past few days all I’ve been doing is walking up and down the road to the motorhomes. I step inside my motorhome and notice the bathroom door’s closed, which means she’s here. Not wanting to get hurt again, I slip back out of the door and I walk towards Marc’s motorhome. I knock on the door and the door is swung open, I see Marc’s face drop when he notices it’s me.  
“How can I help?”  
“Can I use your shower?”  
“Sure, what’s up with yours?”  
“Uh…the water.”  
I nervously laughed and Marc just stepped aside, not wanting to make small talk I just quickly slipped into the bathroom. I turned the water on and I began to undress, not wanting to see myself in the multiple mirrors I just chucked my dirty clothes to the floor and climbed in. The cold water shocked me, clearly I had not given the water enough time to heat up. I leant against the wall of the shower until the water eventually heated up. I stepped under the shower and I let the warm water cover my body. For a moment I almost felt calm, until I heard Marc and Valentino shouting outside the door. I washed my body and my hair, instead of trying to enjoy my only alone time alone I just wanted to be back on the busy paddock. I turned the shower off and grabbed my towel off the floor, I roughly dragged the towel on my body before quickly getting dressed. My t-shirt stuck to my back clearly showing that I had not dried enough, I stepped out of the bathroom gingerly and Valentino scowled at me.  
“Really? Fabio too?!?”  
“Now, you’re just acting like a child! I made a mistake kissing her okay! If I knew you were going to be this much of a bastard I never would’ve married you in the first place!”  
“Fine fucking fine! You don’t want to be married to me anymore, then screw you! I actually fucking hate you Marquez, expect the divorce papers soon because I know longer want to be married to an arrogant asshole like you!  
He turned and left, I watched Marc sink down onto the sofa. I didn’t know what to say or whether I should stay or go.  
“I’ll see you later Quartarao.”  
He hissed at me and I got the message, quickly leaving the door Vale had just slammed shut. I walked out and saw the media vans start to arrive, I almost smiled happy that my day would be filled with thoughts other than what Alex did to me. I notice a camera pointed in my direction so I just smile and wave, building up my wall and my race day façade. No matter how hard your life is getting on the outside, you never bring it onto the track because that’s when crashes happen. All it takes is for to be distracted for a second for your whole race to just be over. With a slight spring in my step I walk over to the fan area, I started to sign posters, papers and even some PETRONAS shirts. After a little while I smiled and walked off, bumping into Maverick not far away from the garage areas.   
“Fabio! Where did you go last night?”  
“Just to my motorhome…”  
“Don’t lie to me Fabio.”  
I saw some cameras so I grabbed Maverick’s hand and dragged him away from the paddock. We walked until nobody was around, finally we were alone so I turned to him.  
“I had to be alone Mack…I just couldn’t think. It felt like everything was suffocating me and I just couldn’t take it.”

Maverick  
I looked down at our hands and when Fabio noticed he was still holding my hand, he pulled away. I could see his eyes already filling with tears and I could feel my heart start to ache. I don’t know what I want?   
“It’s okay, jus’ wish you’d told me that’s all…”  
I spoke in a whisper as my hand subconsciously found Fabio’s.  
“I’m sorry…”  
He intertwined our fingers and I just looked up at him, I could feel my heart longing for more than just a few stolen glances, or a brush of our hands and I knew it was wrong. His eyes met mine and it felt like I could see directly through him.  
“Fabio…”  
It came out as a weak whisper, I could feel tears filling my eyes as I watched him.   
“I’m sorry Mack, I really am.”  
He broke away from me and before I could say anything, he was gone. He left me feeling more confused than ever, my heart was telling me that I wanted Fabio but my head was telling me I wanted Mickie. I don’t even know if Fabio even feels the same way, maybe that’s why he was apologising. I roughly shove my hands into my pockets before walking out and towards my motorhome, I need to talk to someone, someone who understands and the only person I can think of is Mickie. My hearts breaks at the realisation of what I’m about to do, I step into my motorhome and I see her sitting on the sofa, braiding her hair.  
“Mack, are you okay?”  
All it took was that for me to breakdown, every tear that I managed to hold back just came flooding out, I could feel sobs wracking through my body. Never have I felt so torn, I just want things to go back to how they were, yes I may not have even been in the right relationship then but at least I knew what I wanted. I didn’t constantly feel at my breaking point. I feel Mickie wrap her arms around my body and I just felt so out of place, my head and my heart were at war and I was just stuck in the middle.   
“Shhhh baby, whatever it is we can work it out. It’ll be fine…”  
Not even Mickie sounded sure in what she was saying and that hurt me, because I know I am hurting her now.

Fabio  
I walked back onto the paddock, my heart and head were both still racing. I don’t know what I wanted from that interaction but having Maverick that close to me, sharing that moment we just shared made me want to tie our hearts together chamber by chamber. I never remember feeling this way about Maverick before but I can’t let myself fall for him. Falling for a rider is too messy, too complicated even if It does feel like the right person for you. I was walking when suddenly I felt my arm get pulled and I soon found myself in a broom cupboard whoever it as flicked the light on and I saw it was Alex. She slammed her lips onto mine and I pushed her away, I wanted nothing more than to call for help but I couldn’t, it felt like my voice box had been ripped out of my throat. She was already unzipping my jeans, I tried to stop her but I couldn’t. I didn’t want a replay of a few nights ago but every time I tried to stop her, just like last time I couldn’t. I wish for nothing more than to stand back with Maverick, hands intertwined and gaze locked on to one another.   
“S-stop p-please, Alex I-I’m begging y-you.”  
Just like last she ignored me, putting me in a situation worse than you could even imagine. All I want is to wake up home, with my family...she moaned into my ear and my whole body became panicked, I felt my vision becoming blurry as she moved up and down me, I gasped for air as she just moaned ~ how could she possibly enjoy this. She screamed louder and louder to a point where I think the whole fucking paddock heard her, she bit her lip as her moaning eventually slowed to a stop. She pulled down her top and slid up her tights before leaving the broom cupboard like nothing had ever happened. I sunk to the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest, it felt like the small bit of tape holding my heart together just ripped, leaving me completely broken.


	6. Chapter 6

Maverick  
I wanted to explain to Mickie, I wanted to sort things out but by the time I finally managed to sort myself out there was a loud and impatient knock on my door.  
“I’ll explain later, I’m sorry.”  
I stood up from the sofa and walked over to the door, I swung it open and saw Vale, and he looked upset and angry. He didn’t say anything so I just followed after him, we walked into the garage and I was handed my leathers. I could feel myself shaking as I quickly got dressed into my leathers, the atmosphere felt heavy in the garage, probably due to the awful mood both me and Valentino were in. I sat back against my chair and watched how the last few moto 2 drivers were crossing the line. I knew it wouldn’t be long until I myself had to make my way out onto the grid, this is one of the last races of the season so of course I’m nervous but it doesn’t help having the added pressure of your personal life falling apart. I look across at Vale and I see him snap at one of the tire people, I bite my lip as the whole garage falls uncomfortably silent. Suddenly Razlan ran into our garage.  
“Have you seen Quartarao, he still hasn’t arrived and we need to start sending them out onto the grid. We’ve looked everywhere!”  
“I’m sorry Raz, I haven’t seen him.”  
I looked across at Rossi and he just shrugged his shoulders, I bit my lip harder as I perched closer to the edge of my seat. Without really thinking about it I got up from my seat and walked out of the garage, I practically ran out onto the paddock. I haven’t got a clue where he could be, but the pang I felt in my chest when Raz said he was missing told me I needed to find him. I know I’ve probably got 5 minutes before I need to be out on the grid so I’ve got to look quickly. I stepped onto the paddock and scanned it for something that could help me find him , other than the media vans and fans I saw nothing that could even suggest Fabio was around here. Suddenly something caught my eye, it was hat, of course fan’s drop these all the time, but it was a PETRONAS hat. I ran over to it and suddenly I saw a door, nervous I dug my nails into the soft skin of my hand and I walked up to the door and I just pressed my ear against it. I heard ragged breathing from inside so I quickly looked around to see if there were any camera’s before twisting the door knob. I pushed the door open slightly and I saw Fabio, it felt like all the breath had been knocked out of my chest as I looked down at him.  
“…m-mack…s-she d-did I-it again…”  
Stepping inside and closing the door behind me I sunk to Fabio’s level, his eyes were red and puffy and his skin was pale. I placed my hand on his cheek and his skin felt like ice.  
“Mack…”  
“I’m sorry Fabio…I’m so sorry that she hurt you again.”  
My gaze met his and it felt like the world had stopped spinning, it felt like it was just me and Fabio. Shaking, I brought Fabio into a hug.   
“The race…”  
He pulled away from me and I shook my head.  
“You’re in no fit state to race~”  
“Mack please, it’s all I have left.”  
“I don’t want you getting hurt.”  
“Please, I need this race.”  
His voice broke as he spoke, he grabbed my hand that was still on his cheek and squeezed it. I stood up from the floor and extended my hand to him.

Fabio  
I took Maverick hand and quickly wiped away my tears, I need to be on my bike. When I’m on my bike its some of best time I get, although I don’t consider being alone with my thoughts the smartest idea right now, I need to do the one thing that has kept me together in my darkest times, racing. I look into his eyes and I see pain and conflict, when I’m hurting he must be hurting too, I just wish I could understand why.   
“Mack…”  
He looked up at me and shook his head, breaking our hands apart and walking out of the closet. Waiting a moment or so before following him out of the cupboard, I stepped into my garage and I felt all eyes on me.  
“Where have you been?!? You know what, it doesn’t matter just get in your leathers.”   
Tom handed me my leathers and I slipped behind to get dressed, a bruise on my hip caught my attention and I took everything in me not to break down there and then. Quickly pulling my leathers over it I stepped back into my side of the garage, I was passed my helmet and I jumped onto my bike. Pulling out of the pits and riding up to the third row of the grid, I felt my heart start to race as I saw Alex standing with an umbrella on my grid spot. I stopped the bike and the team put the barrier around my bike, she placed her hand on my shoulder and I shivered not wanting her hands on my body. I looked around trying to find something, something I would be able to find comfort in but I found nothing. Eventually finding it harder and harder to breathe, I think Crutchlow began to notice something wasn’t right because he called over a few team officials. I placed my head down on my bike to try and somehow manage to get my breathing back under control. 

Maverick  
I heard lots of noise coming from behind us, which wasn’t unusual because it’s race day. I looked up at the board and I saw it change from 2 minutes up to 10 minutes, I looked at Marc and he cocked his head to the side in confusion. I turned around and saw medical swarming around Fabio’s bike, I tried to see past them and to Fabio but I couldn’t, I felt my own breathing start to become unsteady when I saw Alex holding Fabio’s umbrella. Before I raised suspicion I turned back around and looked at the track head of me. I could feel the crowd becoming restless, I could feel myself coming restless. The little protection from the sun provided was starting to not be enough, I could already feel cold sweat running down my face. It felt like my skin was on fire, which was probably because my nerves are shot. Leaning back slightly, I felt my heart start to race in my chest, the adrenaline once pumping though my body gone and replaced with only nerves.

Fabio  
I try to shake off the medical team but they insist they must check on me and make sure I’m cleared for the race. Luckily for me I am cleared and they start to clear off, along with everyone else on the grid including Alex. All that’s left now is the riders and the bikes, I pull my helmet onto my head just before the first read light comes on. I quickly check to make sure all is ready on my bike and I place my hands on the handle bar. I fire up the engine and the rest of the lights light up, suddenly they all go off and we start the race. I try to push all the negative to the back of my mind and I try to think about what turns are coming up next, I slip around the first corner and I quickly find myself in fourth. With hungry and fully focused riders behind me, I know I need to be on my game. The first lap is smooth, I don’t make any mistakes and I feel my mind start to focus. The next few laps go well and I’m neck and neck with Franco for third place, when suddenly I feel contact to the back of my bike causing my wheels to spin and for me to lose all grip into the seventh corner. My bike threw me forward before catching me on the side before completely crashing into the barrier. I hear a gasp from the crowd and I clutch at my side, not entirely confident that I hadn’t just broken my ribs. I see stewards try to put out my bike which caught alight, I try to stand but the pain is too much and I fall back down onto the floor.  
“We need stretcher.”  
One of the medical team spoke into his walkie talkie and then suddenly I felt myself getting carried away on a stretcher. This certainly wasn’t the race I was looking for, this certainly wasn’t the race I needed and now I’m finding myself in even more trouble than I was before.


	7. Chapter 7

Maverick  
I knew Fabio crashed, but I didn’t know how bad it was or literally anything about it. My race was clean and I finished in second, Vale in third and Marc in first. It would be an understatement to say the podium was uncomfortable, Vale and Marc just scowling at each other instead of spraying champagne at each other and just enjoying the moment. Press were having a field day, snapping thousands of shots, I can just see the articles now ‘Lover’s quarrel?’. Vale wasn’t even supposed to be on the podium, it was supposed to be Jack Miller but he had time added because of contact with the back of Quartarao’s bike. I’ve wanted to go and check on him but media keep hunting me down and asking me twenty questions. I’m getting so tired I’m answering in a mix of English and Spanish. I thought I was finally going to be able to check on Fabio when I got hounded outside his motorhome.  
“How has your relationship developed with Fabio?”  
“Have you switched Mickie for Fabio?”  
“Are you gay?”  
It felt like my head was spinning as I looked around at all the mics and camera’s pointed in my direction.  
“I was just coming to check on a teammate after he had a nasty crash out on the track, now please keep the questions about my racing and not my private life.”  
I tried to answer as professionally as possible, they all just nodded and looked down at their notepads giving me a minute to slip around the side. I knocked on the door but go no answer, I knocked once more and Tom opened up.  
“Maverick?”  
“Where’s Fabio?”  
“He’s at the hospital, I was just going to head there myself if you wanted to come with?”  
“Yeah, if you don’t mind.”  
Tom smiled and grabbed his keys off the counter, we walked towards his car and somehow managed to avoid the press. I am a little confused why now they are pressing me about Fabio we’ve always been friendly, it’s strange.  
“I’ve seen the photo, I don’t mind. Just wish Fabio had told me he was into guys.”  
“What photo?”  
“You know the one of you and Fabio holding hands around the back of the paddock?”  
“No!”  
“Oh shit you really didn’t know, here have a look.”  
He passed me his phone and I saw an article straight away ‘TWO MORE OF THE TOPS STARS IN MOTOGP GAY?!?’ and I saw the photo attached, I didn’t see any camera’s, I don’t understand. My hands are shaking as I hand the phone back to Tom.  
“I always knew he was different around you, but I never thought that it was because of that. I really don’t mind, but I am just confused.”  
“You and me both mate.  
“So you don’t like him in that way then?”  
“No, it’s not like that…I mean yes but also no, I don’t know. I really don’t know.”  
“And have you talked to Fabio, or Mickie about this?”  
Fuck, Mickie has probably seen this and when I get home tonight I don’t expect her to be there. I did want to talk to her about it, I just didn’t really get the chance. But now I’m too late, fuck.  
“No, I don’t know what I want…or what Fabio wants? This couldn’t have come at a worse time.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“It’s just with everything that’s going on, teams are trying to sign people and I don’t want this to hurt either of our chances.”  
I nervously scratched the back of my neck as we arrived at the hospital.  
“Look he asked me to get these for him, but seeing as you’re here and you both need to have a very serious conversation how about you take them up?”  
“Don’t you want to see him?”  
“I have, how do you think he asked for all this stuff.”  
“Fine, I’ll do it.”  
“Now talk to him, it can’t be that hard right?”  
“Right.”  
I got out of his car and grabbed the bag from the backseats, I stepped into the hospital as Tom’s words still replayed in his head. Of course it’s going to be difficult, I’m about to talk to a man I’m not entirely sure how I feel about, then I’ve also got to think about Mickie. So I wish this conversation was going be easy, but I know for a fact it won’t be. I reach the adult ward and I can feel my hairs on my neck start to stand up as I reach the front desk.  
“I’m here for Fabio Quartarao.”  
“Okay, if you’d just like to sign in I’ll take you to his room.”  
I quickly scribbled my name down on a slip of paper before following her down a corridor until we reached room number 326.  
“He’s inside, he should be awake.”  
The lady smiled before walking back down the corridor we have just walked up, I pushed the door open slightly letting light pour into the dim room. I spotted Fabio straight away, sitting up in bed scrolling through his phone. I pushed the door open a little more and he looked up, I tried to smile but I felt too nervous to do so.   
“Maverick?”  
I stepped into the room and I looked him up and down, I couldn’t see anything too physical wrong with him.  
“Sit, we need to talk.”  
I could hear the nerves in his voice too, which calmed mine a little bit. It’s good to know I’m not the only one who’s nervous for this conversation. I walked over to the chair and I sat down, placing the bag alongside me on the floor.   
“Firstly I’m so~”  
“Let me start, Fabio I’m sorry. I feel so bad about what’s happened, I don’t want you to get in any trouble for this. I don’t know what I want which is one of the main reasons I’m sorry. From now on I’ll just keep my distance from you, if that’s what you want?”  
I so desperately hoped that he would say ‘no’ and confess his hidden love to me but I know I’m not even that lucky.  
“Yes, I’m sorry.”  
I looked up at him and I felt my mouth go dry, he actually wants me to leave him alone. Oh god, why did I let myself fall for a boy who was clearly straight again! Fuck and now my actual relationship is probably over and now I didn’t have anything left. I stood up from the chair abruptly and I watched Fabio’s eyes following me as I made my way over to the door.  
“Fine, your bag of stuff is on the floor goodbye Qua~”  
I knew I wouldn’t be able to get his whole name out before bursting into tears, so I hurriedly rushed out of the room hiding my face from him. I rushed through the corridors as my tears blinded me, I finally made it to the car park and by which time I was in a total state and luckily for me Tom was still here. I pulled his car open and practically fell into his car, clearly I scared him because he jumped.  
“Maverick, I wasn’t expecting you back for at least another half an hour. Wait why are you crying, what happened?”  
“I…he…he said…he wanted me to…leave…him alone…”  
“Did you tell him you had feelings for him?”  
I shook my head and he sighed.  
“Maverick, the only way he’s going to know how you feel is if you tell him.”  
“He’s made it clear what he wants so…please can you just take me back to the track. I don’t want to talk about this anymore”  
“Fine, but you know this conversation is not done, you need to talk to him the next chance you get. Something is different with him when’s he’s with you and I just think you are both as scared as each other when it comes to things like love. I’ll leave it for tonight, but seriously Maverick I don’t want this going on for months.”  
He started up the engine and I just looked out of the window, staring deep into the night. Maybe he’s right, maybe he was just scared but then again what do I know. Clearly I’ve let myself fall for Fabio but I just don’t know that if I give up my life for him, I’ll truly be happy. I know I’m not happy with Mickie but I just don’t want Fabio to be the band aid to stick over the problem because band aid’s always come unstuck.


	8. Chapter 8

Fabio  
I watch the door close behind him, I could see the hurt and the tears just before he left. I can’t do this with Maverick, not now and not with everything going on in both my personal and professional life. I switch on my phone and I see that god damn photo again, angry I shove my phone away in a draw. I don’t feel like I gained anything from that conversation except more confusion and conflict, I can’t be what Maverick needs me to be. He wants someone to love, not someone to look after which is what he’d be getting if he was with me.

  
I’m just confused, he’s probably feeling the same as me maybe worse. I found myself thinking about him, or staring at him but I just can’t do this, I’m still tied down to Alex and even if I do find a way to somehow break up with her, she’ll still me haunting my mind, stalking my thoughts so there’d be no escape. I wish I could put what was going through my head into words, it would make my life so much easier, I would be able to confront Alex and talk to my team about what’s gone on and most importantly I’d be able to sort out this mess with Maverick. For now, it was just best for me to tell him to stay away and I just hope he understands that because I don’t want to hurt him but if I let him in I know how I will and I’ll hurt myself even more in the process.

  
The press are treating what happened like they found us snogging behind the paddock, all it was a simple hold of the hand…friends do that all the time, wait no they don’t. I didn’t think about it at the time he was just there and I needed to feel safe and Maverick is the only person who makes me feel safe. Fuck, maybe I did make the wrong decision asking him to stay away. He’s the only person I feel like I can truly say anything to, I trusted him enough to tell him about Alex and what she did to me. I move slightly to get out of bed and I feel a strong pain in my ribs, I throw my head back onto the bed, frustrated I just let my tears out. God, I wish I could just scream right now. What have I done?

Maverick  
I get out of Tom’s car, I say a small goodbye before making my way to my motorhome. I see a light on, which I wasn’t expecting. I was expecting Mickie to be gone and an angry note left on the side and now I fear it to be much much worse. I try to quietly climb up the stairs, I push the door handle down and it opens. I step into the home and I see Mickie sitting on the couch, I can’t tell by her face whether she was angry or upset or both. “Maverick, please come here. We need to talk and I think this was a talk both you and me knew was coming.” I could see the tears in her eyes and I got closer, I bit my lip and instantly felt bad. It’s my fault she’s upset and it’s my fault we need to have this chat.  
“Look by now I think everyone has seen the photo and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t hurt, because I was. But Maverick I think we both knew that one day we’d be having this conversation, we were going so well but something was always missing. I tried to ignore it, I tried to be happy with you because I really do love you. You’re my best friend Mack…”  
“Mickie…I love you too.”  
“Which is why you feel so torn, I always knew I was second best to him Mack, but that’s not a bad thing not every great song made it to number 1. All I want is for you to be happy Mack and if that’s with Fabio and not me, then go and get your man.”  
“I’m sorry Mickie.”  
“Don’t be sorry, you can’t control these things. Sometimes two people just fall out of love. Just talk to me Mack, I just want to help. It still does hurt me seeing you so broken…”  
“I just don’t think Fabio wants me back and it kills me Mick. I’ve never felt so torn, I love you but I want Fabio and I just keep hurting people and I don’t know what to do! I was going to tell Fabio everything, I was going to confess everything…but…but…he told me to stay away from him and I thought I’d lost you and…I…I…”  
She wrapped her arms around me and started to draw circles on my back to calm me down, it felt like I was hyperventilating and my tears are out of control.  
“Hey, whatever is going on you and Fabio can work it out. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, all it takes is a look at that picture to know how you both feel. Maybe he just needs some space, it’s hard to process your feelings and sometimes some time apart is what people need to find themselves. I want to see you happy Mack, I really do so please do this. Tell him how you feel, if this was the other way around I know you’d want me to be happy too. “  
“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry.”  
“Don’t be sorry and don’t feel bad because then you’ll never be happy…of course I wish I’d found out from you and not the press but I’m not angry, please Maverick you’ve got to believe me.”  
“I do believe you and that’s why it hurts me, because I love you Mick…”  
“We’ll always share a bond Mack, but you share a different bond with Fabio ~ it’s stronger and hey maybe one day I’ll find my forever but today you’ve found yours.”  
She pulled away from the hug and gave me a sad smile, she wiped away the tears rolling down my face and kissed my cheek. It gave me a warm feeling and for the first time I felt like I knew what I wanted, I just didn’t want to hurt Mickie but now I know she’s okay maybe just maybe I’ll be able to talk to Quartarao.  
“I know I won’t be needing this anymore, but keep it safe…one day you might want to give it to somebody else.”  
She took off her engagement ring and placed it onto the coffee table, I could see her own tears start to escape her eyes are she looked back at me.  
“I really loved you Mack and the time we had was good, really good. But all good things must come to an end and you must keep going until you find your excellent. I don’t want this to be the end Mack, but please I just need some time before you ask me for advice on what to wear to your dates!”  
She laughed a little at the end but I know she was hurting, I’m hurting.  
“Mick, I just want to say thank you. Thank you for being so kind and understanding, I don’t know if I could’ve done it if the roles were reversed. You’ll always hold a special place in my heart Mick and I’m sorry, I know you don’t want me apologising but I am sorry. I want you to be happy too, you deserve it after everything you’ve gone through. I hope you find the right person for you, I really hope you do. From the bottom of my heart, I love you.”  
“I love you too, one more kiss?”  
I nodded and I brought her lips to mine, it felt like I was closing this chapter of my life and I could finally read to the next page. I pulled away and I could feel closure.  
“I really must be going now, goodbye Maverick.”  
“Okay, goodbye Mickie.”  
She pulled the handle of her suitcase up and she walked out of my motorhome, I smiled sadly knowing that I’d just lost her. I hope one day we could be friends, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and saw it was from an unknown number.  
“I made a mistake, I didn’t mean it Mack.”  
“wait, nvm.”  
Unknown number deleted 2 text messages, I just shrugged placing my phone back in my pocket. I’m too tired physically and emotionally to anything about it so I just climb off the sofa and walk into my bedroom. I see draws empty and wardrobe doors left open, normally my mind would go crazy but tonight I just want sleep. I fall under the sheets and the smell of Mickie’s perfume hits me, closing my eyes I try to sleep, I try to shut out the constant train of the thoughts running through my mind, ‘my next week possibly can’t be as bad as this one, there’s no way!’ is my last thought before I finally fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Maverick  
It’s been one week since I’ve spoken to Fabio, I’m nervous to see him again. I haven’t received any more odd texts, except the one from Tom “she’s late.” I sent back three question marks but I still haven’t got an answer. I’m excited to get back to the track, hopefully this weekend won’t be as awkward as last week and please god I beg you not to let Marc and Valentino be on the podium. I don’t think I would be able to take another podium as uncomfortable as the one last week. 

I pack my clothes into my suitcase, when my phone dings again. It’s Tom, he never seems to have text me before recently, and I didn’t even think he liked me if I’m being honest. “When are you getting to the track?” Well, I’m still yet to drive to the track, it normally takes me around an hour. “An hour why?” “Need to talk to you, it’s important.” That’s odd, Tom has never wanted to talk to me about something important before. 

Trying not to get too in my head, I quickly chuck the last few things in my suitcase before zipping it up and taking it outside. I get into my car and it feels like a furnace, who ever told me it would be a good idea to get a black car in Spain, is stupid. Guess that makes me stupid too for believing it was a good idea. I twist the key and as usual the car doesn’t start, whoever sold me this car was definitely scamming me. 

Fabio  
I feel Tom’s eyes watch me as I stand up, sit down and stand up again. I can’t help but nervously pace around the room, the track has become more of a place filled with anxiety for me. It doesn’t help that I’m currently waiting for Alex to get out of the bathroom. As soon as I arrived at the track she hounded me, said she’d be trying to get in contact with me because she thinks she might be pregnant. So I grabbed Tom and here we are, I don’t want her to be pregnant, it wouldn’t make sense if she was it hasn’t even been that long since she you know, forced herself onto me. If she is pregnant, it’s definitely not mine. I didn’t cum either time, but the prospect of her trying to claim the baby is mine might just push me over the edge.

“Fabio mate, calm it down please. You’re even putting me on edge…” I looked down at Tom, who was holding his phone scrolling through something, probably Instagram. “I can’t help it, I don’t want to be a dad and especially not to her baby.” Tom raised his eyebrows at me in shock and I covered my mouth with my hand, forgetting that this wasn’t Maverick I was talking to but Tom.

“Thought you loved her, what’s going on?” I desperately looked at my friend with panic in my eyes. “I’ll tell you later, really not important now.” I heard the flush of the toilet next door and I swallowed thickly, I’ve just got to keep myself together for 5 more minutes. “Fabio~” I turned around and saw her holding a pregnancy test in her hand.   
I couldn’t speak, but I had Tom there to speak for me. “Well?” she cleared her throat and I nervously started to play with the draw strings of my hoodie. “I-I’m not pregnant, sorry Fabio.” I breathed a sigh of relief, I couldn’t be tied down to her for the rest of my life. “Can we talk?” I shook my head I don’t want to be alone with her. “I’ll leave you two alone, for a minute.” I felt my breath getting pulled away from me and I just let the word “No!” Tumble from my mouth.

Alex’s gaze became fierce and Tom looked even more confused. “I mean, I need to get ready for free practice. So I’ll come with.” I nodded before walking towards the door and pulling Tom out after me. “What was that Fabio? We used to be best friends, but now it feels like we’ve never been more distant. You just don’t talk to me anymore!” I sighed, knowing he was right. I’ve been keeping myself from everyone but you can’t blame me after what she did. “Later, after free practice I’ll explain I promise.” 

Maverick  
I pulled in the nearest parking spot to the paddock and climbed out, I got my suitcase out the back and I dragged it through an empty paddock. I reached my motorhome and I unlocked it, I jumped 50 feet when I saw Valentino sitting on my couch, holding Mickie’s ring.   
“Can I help you?” He didn’t even jump, he just grunted. “Are you going to propose? If you are, don’t. Don’t waste your time on marriage, its fucking pointless in the end.” I could hear the sour tone in his voice as he placed the ring back on the coffee table. “Actually, I already proposed but we’re over now. Mickie broke up with me the other day. Left me that, in case I needed it one day. Anyway, not important why are you here?”

Another grunt and an unimpressed look in my direction. “The team next year, contracts have come out. Check your emails.” I pulled out my phone and went straight to emails. I sighed a breath a relief when my I had a factory Yamaha contract but I didn’t see Vale’s name next to mine, I saw Fabio’s. “I’m going down to the Petronas team.” He shrugged, I don’t know why he’s upset. Their bikes probably work better than ours. “You get to be with Frankie, ain’t that a good thing?” he shrugged, he went to reply but my phone started to ring in my hand.

“Hello?” I could hear heavy breathing from the other side of the line. “Is Vale with you, I’ve tried his phone but he isn’t fucking answering.” I couldn’t quite hear who it was, but I could hear the panic laced in their words. “Yeah, he’s with me why? Is everything alright?” Valentino’s eyes went wide and he stood up from the sofa. “Marc’s had a fucking awful crash, they’ve had to red flag early practice. He went into corner 7 too quickly, after coming out of 6 and lost control of his bike.” Valentino was begging me to tell him what was going on. “Just get Valentino and tell him to turn his damn phone on!” “Okay will do.”

“What’s happened?” “Marc’s had a nasty crash~” He didn’t even let me finish before he was running towards the door. “What corner?” He swung my door open. “Six!” Then he slammed it again, I wanted to make a snide remark about their love but I know now probably isn’t the time as Marc could literally be out for the rest of the year, if it’s really as bad as whoever I was on the phone to said it was. I barely got a minute to myself when there was a knock at the door. “It’s open!”

Tom stepped into my motorhome sheepishly. “Hello, Tom you alright?” He shut the door behind, I’m and shook his head. “Not really mate, Fabio has been really off. I told him about the contract and I expected him to jump for joy but he barely managed a smile. Has he spoken to you at all? Please I’m just worried…” I contemplated telling him for a spilt second before mentally slapping myself. “It’s not my place to say, have you talked to him.” He walked over at sat down across from me. “I could ask you the same question, I thought maybe it was because of you but he was acting funny since the incident at the hospital.” 

“Look just talk to him, if he wants to tell you then he will. That’s all I can say.” I stood up and grabbed my suitcase from the door and dragged it to the bedroom. “I could literally give you the same advice, Maverick.” I managed to stifle a laugh, although I don’t find either of our situations funny. “Look Tom, I’ve got to go to the track. Oh and before you go, what did you mean by ‘she’s late’.” “Oh I sent that to you, sorry was meant for Fabio. I’ll see you later, good luck on the track.” He smiled at me and left. 

I’m still confused about the text but at this point I honestly couldn’t care less. The advice of ‘talk to Fabio’ seems a lot simpler that it actually is, especially when the person who you need to talk to wants you to stay away from them. I go to call out for Mickie but then I remember she’s gone. I almost pick up my phone to call her but I stop myself, she asked me for time so I’m going to give it to her. But instead I call my mother, “Hiya darling, it seems to have been ages since we talked!” She picked up on the first ring and I knew I made the right call. “Mum, I’m falling apart here…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm not sure about this chapter, I don't know if I like it or not. Anyway let me know what you think and if you prefer this layout to the other chapters? Soon I'll be going back to school so I probably won't be able to update as frequently but I'll try!!! Thank you so much for every hit, comment and kudos I really appreciate the support!!


	10. Chapter 10

Maverick   
“Honey, what’s going on?” Her happy tone was replaced with a sympathetic one, my heart raced in my chest as explaining my feelings crossed my mind. Would she understand, or would making this call be another bad decision. “Whatever it is we can work it out, but Maverick sweetie you’ve got to tell me what’s bothering you?” I could feel my breathing getting heavier and my tears getting thicker as I tried to speak. Finally I managed to get my words out. “It’s Fabio mum, I’m in love with Fabio…” I gritted my teeth and clenched my jaw as I heard a sigh come from the other side of the line.

“Maverick…are you gay?” I paused, I haven’t really thought about labels until now, I don’t really have feelings for anyone but Fabio. “Yeah, yeah I think I am, I’m sorry Mum…I don’t mean to be a disappointment.” I put my phone on speaker and placed it down on the table, placing my head in my hands scared of what my mother now thinks of me.. “I’m so proud of you Maverick, I understand how difficult life must be for and I’m so proud of you. You’re not a disappointment, if anything you’re the opposite. I don’t care who you love, I just want you to be happy. Go and talk to him Mack, it hurts hearing you this hurt honey.” 

“It’s not that simple…” I shut my eyes and leant back on my sofa. “Sure it is, just talk to him. I know it may seem difficult but I promise you’ll be fine. Now stop calling and feeling sorry for yourself, go out on track practice and then talk to him.” I sighed, at my mother’s happier tone. “Okay, okay. I’ll talk to him. Thanks Mum…” I could practically hear her smiling down the phone. “Anytime honey, good luck today. We’ll speak before Sunday, I love you!” I went to reply but the line went dead, I stood up from the sofa and wiped away my drying tears. I grabbed my phone off the table and I slid it into my pocket. 

I walked out onto the paddock and luckily managed to avoid majority of the fans and the press, I got into my garage and nobody mentioned Fabio or the photo and we just got on to talks about the tyre compound. I could feel myself spacing out as I watched Fabio pull out of the pits, then suddenly I felt a slap to my arm. “Earth to Maverick, you need to focus. The race is only 3 days away!” I looked over at my manager who had a stern look on his face, I nodded and tried to focus on the boring conversation about medium or soft. Oh how I wish to be back in my motorhome, enjoying a beer with Mickie, planning our wedding and constantly being able to focus on the bike when I needed too.

*

Fabio  
I do a good few laps around the track, I almost lost the front which wouldn’t have been good. My ribs still hurt a lot but its pain I’m going to have to live with. I notice rain start to I pull into the pits a lap early, I jump off my bike and I see Tom lurking in the corner of my side of the garage. Oh yeah, I promised to tell him what was going on…Fuck. “You did great, gave us everything we need for Saturday, great job Fabio.” Razlan smiled at me as I walked through my garage, I just nodded as I walked towards Tom. “Come on then, once we get back you can help me out of these leathers and then we’ll talk.”

I step into my motorhome and I bite my lip, I feel a tug at my leathers and it scared me. It didn’t take long for me to get out of my leathers, I never does normally to be fair. I walk towards Tom with a beer in my hand and I sit opposite him. “So, what’s been going on with you.” I could already feel the atmosphere getting tense, as I nervously sipped my beer. “Alex, it’s Alex. One night I came home and she wanted sex…I didn’t. But she didn’t care. She put her hands all over me and I~”

I had to pause as my eyes were filling with tears, I grasped my beer car tightly in my hand as I tried to bite back my tears. “Um…I-I tried so hard to stop her but I couldn’t. She hurt me and enjoyed it…but she did it more than once. The day of that photo of me and Maverick was mere minutes before she hurt me again, that’s why I was late to the race last Sunday.” The beer can started to crumple under the pressure of my tight grip and its content poured onto the table.

“But Alex is a lovely girl she would never…” He spoke with certainty in his voice and my heart broke a little. “You-you don’t b-believe me do y-you?” We caught eye contact and he hesitated before shaking his head. My own best friend doesn’t believe me…my sadness turned into anger as I looked at him. “Why w-would I lie about that! You wanted me to talk to you and have but y-you don’t b-believe me! I thought we were supposed to be best friends!!!” My tears turned heavier, but out of anger and not sadness. “Fabio.” My anger boiled over. “Don’t Fabio me!” I stood up and tossed my beer can into the bin and ran out. 

I wasn’t looking where I was going and I ran straight into somebody, I almost fell on the floor but they caught me. “Fabio what’s happened?” I recognised the Spaniards voice immediately. “It’s Tom, he didn’t believe me.” He pulled me up so that I was up on my feet, but he did not let go of his hold on me. “Let’s go somewhere quiet, we can talk. I know you said you wanted me to stay away but I’m not going to leave you in this state.” His grip moved to my hand and he pulled me away from the sound of drunk fans and the buzz of the paddock. 

We walked together in silence until we reached some woods, the way they looked made me feel uneasy but I trusted Maverick so I let him pull me in. Once we were in the woods, it felt like we were secluded from the rest of the world. It felt like it was just me and him and my heart jumped at that prospect. Maverick broke the silence, stopping by an unsteady looking park bench. “I always come here when I need some time away, I’ve got some secret spots at other tracks too.” He smiled as he sat on the bench.

“It doesn’t make any sense why he wouldn’t believe you, it’s not something people lie about. When you told me I knew you weren’t lying, I could hear the fear in your voice.” He spoke calmly as he looked out across the woods. “Please sit, Fabio. There’s a few things I want to say, few things I need to say.” I took a step and cautiously sat down on the bench, I could hear it creaking beneath both of our weight. “The other day when you crashed, I was so worried about you. That’s why I came to the hospital because I couldn’t take not knowing anymore, when I asked if you wanted me to stay away I desperately wished you’d say no, but you said yes and I didn’t know what to do.”

“I didn’t mean it, I didn’t want you to stay away…I wanted you to stay.” For the first time in the conversation Maverick looked my way. “I got home that night feeling so torn, I walked in and saw Mickie. I hurt so much looking over at her because I knew what me and her had was over, she understood how I felt and she understood that my heart didn’t lie with her anymore.” I could feel myself holding my breath as I waited for him to speak again. “Because it lies with you…” We made eye-contact and it took my breath away, suddenly it felt like all my feelings clicked into place as my hand fell into Maverick’s. “Fabio, I’m in love with you and I can’t keep it to myself anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The race today didn't work in either Fabio or Maverick's favour. I really think Maverick's penalty was so unfair and then Fabio crashed! It was a lot, but hey at least they both scored some points? Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Fabio  
My heart raced, I can’t believe what I’m hearing. Maverick loves me? Wait wait Maverick loves ME?!?I find myself just staring into his eyes, speechless. I heard him swallow and I could feel his nerves as his hand started to sweat in mine. “Fab~” I cut him off, drawing circles on his hand with my thumb reassuringly. “Maverick I-I…” Suddenly I found it impossible to form any words as Maverick leaned closer to me. I could feel his warm breath on my skin, I felt his lips brush mine and my heart skipped a beat.

Everything was going so well, Maverick leant in to kiss me and my full body went into panic mode. I erratically stood up from the bench as I felt tears start to blur my vision. I could see a crestfallen look on Mavericks face as I stood struggling to function. I wanted to kiss him, I wanted him to kiss me so why can’t I breathe now. I shove my hands deep into my hair as I try to regain control of my body, why can’t I just wake up fine? Why does what she’s done stop me from having what I want. It feels like my legs aren’t mine and I’m watching my life unfold from outside of my body and I can’t stop.

“Fabio, just focus on me. Don’t think about her, Tom or anything else…just focus on me.” Suddenly it felt like my feet were back on the ground as my eyes fixated on Maverick who was in front of me now, standing with a concerned look on his face. “Just breathe, if you’re not ready then we’ll wait. I don’t want to push you into anything and I completely understand, as much as I would be hurt if you don’t feel the same way as me.” His eyes were sad as he stared deep into mine. His contact with me as brief as it normally is, always grounds me and that’s not a feeling I’ve ever had around anyone but Maverick. 

Unexpectedly a twig snapped near by and Maverick pulled away from me completely, I felt cold and I tried to ignore the odd feeling brewing in my chest. “Why did you lie Márquez and to think I was actually worried about you?!?” We heard a snort from someone and I tensed up, I hate it when these two argue and they tend to do it a lot. “You clearly want to talk or you wouldn’t have brought me to your secret little forest!” Another snap of a twig and I jumped, I looked across at Maverick and regretted not kissing him when I had the chance, he looks in my direction and I blush looking away.

”Can we drop this now Rossi I’m bored, I just want my husband back. I didn’t mean to kiss her, she was just very pushy. I regret it and I fucking love you, so please just stop and fuck me.” I heard a low laugh and I couldn’t tell if it came from Valentino or Maverick alongside me. They stepped into the clearing and stopped when they saw me and Maverick, standing together. “Have we interrupted something?” I nodded but Maverick shook his head, there was so much I needed to stay. “Looks like were not the only ones having trouble in paradise?” Marc spoke in a light hearted tone and even laughed afterwards but we all just stared back at him. “Me and Marc will go, good luck.” Vale winked at us and I tried to laugh but it came out as a strained noise.

Now everything was quiet again. “I’m not going to lie to you Maverick, I’m scared. I have so much on my mind and I just haven’t been able to decipher my feelings, until today. Just now when we were sitting on that bench and your hand was in mine, I felt myself drowning in your stare. Everything just felt right, my feelings no longer felt like I was trying to read another language. I don’t know why I pulled away, I think she was playing on my mind...but I do want this Maverick, I do love you too.” His eyes glistened with hope as once again our hands fell into place, his lips curled into a beautiful smile and I couldn’t hold back any longer. 

I leant in and so did he and just like last time, but this time instead of panic I felt a warm feeling grow throughout my body. Finally Maverick pressed his lips to mine and I felt myself become weak at the knees, I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms found their way around my waist. The kiss was delicate and soft, it made me feel so happy which was unusual for me as all I’ve felt is pain and harshness and had cruel things happen to me, but now none of that matters. The only thing that matters, is this kiss. I feel the butterflies take off in my stomach as Maverick pulled me closer, I almost didn’t want to pull away but I had too. My eyes met his as we both breathed heavily, trying to get the air back into our lungs from the truly breathtaking kiss we just shared. Neither of us our speaking by the eye contact between us is saying more than words truly could. 

Maverick  
A smile starts to cover Fabios features as we just hold hands,with nothing but happiness in his eyes. I didn’t think it would make me feel that way,when my lips connected with his. It felt so much better than any kiss I’ve ever shared, it’s hard to describe it really. It just felt right, like we were always meant to do it, like we were two sides of the same coin, liked we belonged together. I’ve never felt that way before, I never believed in soulmates but now I’m standing here with Fabio I know I belong with him. 

But life is complicated, especially as a rider. I wish I could just ask him to be my boyfriend and then we could walk around the paddock with each other, but we can’t...the media are cruel, they don’t let you get a word in and they paint you like a villain. Why should we be discriminated against? Everyone thought things were changing, revolutionising with Marc and Valentino but no. They still get shit for being gay, the world that we live in is cold and cruel and Fabio understands that just like I do. 

“Maverick...that – that was amazing.” His voice is happy and I can feel myself melting at just how cute he is. “I know this may sound stupid but...that kiss – it felt like that was supposed to happen.” I spoke quietly and Fabio laughed sweetly. “Sure honey.” My mouth fell open slightly and I just spoke the first words that came to mind. “Pet names at day one, someone sure moves fast.” His face turned red and he looked away, he opened his mouth to say something but I pressed my lips to his. He let out a surprised yelp but quickly melted to the kiss, his hands resuming their earlier position around my neck. This time, I pulled away but I let our foreheads fall together letting our hands stay in position. 

“I wish I’d told you my feelings all those years ago, if I knew I was going to receive kisses like this.” Fabio cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. “You’ve liked me for years?” His tone was hesitant as I could feel his skin heating up under mine. “I’ve loved you ever since I locked eyes on you Quartararo, I did manage to bury those feelings for a while but this year they were unlocked and suddenly I found myself falling harder for you than I ever had before, but this time it was so much stronger. I tried so hard to be happy with Mickie, but it was never enough because Mickie isn’t you Fabio and she never would’ve been. I’ve tried so hard but I just couldn’t anymore, I needed to talk to you because I couldn’t stay away...I missed you Fabio, I missed it all. So even if we can’t be together can we at least be friends...” 

He went to anwser but his phone started to ring in his pocket, he removed his hands from around my neck and grabbed his phone, it was Razlan and I felt my heart stop in every way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back at school now so I don't know if I’ll have as much time to update this but I will still try! My GCSEs are cancelled so thank god! I will have more time during the holidays, weekends and stuff but I do still wanna try and get a chapter out every other day? Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I’ll see you soon!!


	12. Chapter 12

Fabio  
I answered the phone and I heard Razlan sigh, I didn’t want to be the first to speak so I waited until I heard his voice. “Fabio…wherever you are you need to come to offices immediately, you’ve has some very serious allegations made against you and it really doesn’t look good. I just hope to god they aren’t true.” He sighed once more before the line went dead, I just hope these allegations have nothing to do with Tom or Alex.

“Well, what did he have to stay?” I looked up at Maverick and I bit my lip. “I’ve had some allegations made against me, whatever it is I haven’t done it. I wouldn’t ever want to jeopardise my seat in MotoGP and I would never hurt anyone, I’m scared Mack…what if I lose my job. I’ll be banned and I’ll never be able to race or see you I-I…” My hands started to shake as I held my phone nervously in my hand. “Fabio whatever has been said about you we can work through it and prove your innocence. I know you properly need to go to the offices, so just take a deep breath and lets head down there. I won’t leave you, okay?” I tried to blink back the tears as Maverick pulled me in for a hug, I can feel myself shaking against his body as he tries to calm my hyperactive brain.

We break out of the forest and break our hands apart, Maverick understands that I don’t need anything else on my mind right now and I appreciate it. We walk together in silence but it’s calming, as we reach closer and closer to the head offices I feel my nerves pick up. My hands are shaking as I go to open a door, hopefully they’ll let Maverick stay. I don’t think I can do this without him, I can’t even breathe steady when Maverick isn’t around. “You’ll be fine okay and if it gets too much, just tap me and I’ll get Razlan to back off.” I nodded as I opened the door to the office, I saw all the head officers here along with Tom and Alex. 

I shuffled across the floor towards the empty seats, I sat uncomfortably as I waited for Maverick to join me. Razlan looked between us, as if he was trying to figure out what was going on between us, like he hadn’t seen the photo. “Right now everyone’s here we need to discuss the allegations made against, you Mr Fabio Quartararo. Earlier today Miss Alex James came to our offices to report an incident between her and Mr Quartararo. She claimed that Mr Quartarao had raped her on numerous occasions and after long days had often lost his temper with her. The police have been informed and will be taking this when Miss James’s presses charges.” She nodded and my head spun, why is she doing this to me? If she wanted money I would’ve given her money. Why does she keep trying to ruin my life?

“Now Mr Quartararo please explain your side of the story, please think very carefully about what you’re about to say.” Razlan gave me an almost reassuring look, I took a deep breath and I felt Mavericks hand link with mine under the table…it’s now or never. “Firstly I would like to deny these allegations, I would never hurt someone…never. I-I will explain what happened on the three occasions, last Friday I was getting ready for free practice when I suddenly felt very ill. Unfortunately I was not allowed on track so I went home, I got home and Alex was there. I wasn’t feeling too great and I could just tell she wanted me, she came up to me and started to undress me, she made me do things I didn’t want to, she t-touched me in places where I-I didn’t want to be touched.She r-raped me.” I went to continue but got cut off by Alex. “He’s lying! He wanted a pick me up so he used me!”

I could feel the room starting to get hotter as she cried across the room, how can they believe her? These people have worked with me for almost 2 years yet they still think I could do something like this? “Okay, okay. Miss James please sit, Fabio we’re going to have to suspend you until further notice which means you’ll have no money coming in until this problem is resolved. No racing with the team and your Yamaha contract could be cancelled.” Razlan spoke sadly, why do I feel like he believes me? I look to Maverick with panic filling my mind and I see he’s just as panicked as I am. “Everyone is dismissed but Fabio.” People started to get up, I looked across at Tom who had his arm draped lovingly across Alex’s shoulder. 

“Maverick, you can go. I need to talk to Fabio alone.” He stood up but I stopped him. “Please, he’s the only person who believes me.” Maverick just sat back down and his hand reassumed it’s position intertwined with mine. “I believe you, I do Fabio. In my office I have a sexual assault officer, I think you should talk to her. She can run some tests and talk to you, she can help you. The team want to believe you they really do, but please Fabio promise me you didn’t.” Tears formed in my eyes as I thought back to those three times, “I promise…” Razlan stood up from his chair and left me and Mack alone.

“I cant do this, I can’t fight her…why does nobody believe me?” My tears ran down my face as I looked at Maverick for an answer, he just leant forward and pressed a light kiss to my cheek. When he pulled away the skin felt warm. “I don’t know Fabio, I really don’t. I believe you and so does Razlan so it’s a start, you can do this Fabio but if it ever feels too much and you need some time away just let me know and I’ll do my best to protect you from this cold and cruel world, okay?” “Okay.” The door opened and a lady walked in, I swallowed thickly as she placed a binder down on the table. “You must be Fabio, I’m Doctor Simons and I just want to do my best to make you feel as safe as possible. I’ve already spoken to and examined Miss James so now I must do the same with you, please could you start by describing the time you shared with Miss James.”

“I went home early one night and she came up to me, she wanted sex and uh I didn’t. She pushed me and undressed me and I tried so so hard to stop her, but everything was too much and I couldn’t. She took my clothes off and she…grabbed me and she t-touched me. I begged her to stop, I remember the pain I felt and the tears that were running down my face. She tried to convince me that I wanted it but I-I really didn’t, I-I’m s-sorry I-I k-know I-I’m a m-mess…” “You are doing great, I understand how hard it must be to describe something as traumatic as this, please take as much time as you need and can you describe the second time.”

“I-I’d just left Maverick, he was the only one I told about what Alex did. I was too much in my own head for me to realise that she was coming up behind me, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into a little tucked away cupboard. I-I knew what was happening as soon as I-I realised it was her, I tried to get away…I wanted to escape her but she grabbed me and pulled me close to her. I-I couldn’t breathe, my t-tears were out of c-control. She tugged at my trousers, s-she pulled up her skirt and told me to r-relax. That it would be e-easier on me if I-I just relaxed, but I-I was hurting too much. She put my dick in her, I couldn’t do anything to stop her…I just felt so useless. I couldn’t breathe, the room felt like it was shrinking…I-I felt so trapped.” 

I could feel my tears start to run down my neck as I tried to get my words out, I looked across at Maverick who also had tears running down his face. “Then I found him, I’m Maverick. Razlan came into our office looking for Fabio as he still hadn’t turned up and I felt concerned, so I left my garage to find him. I walked out onto the paddock and eventually saw a hat, I knew it was Fabio’s so I walked up to the door it was lying outside and I opened it. I saw Fabio on the floor in a state, his face was red and tear stained and he looked terrified. It hurt to see happy, smiling Fabio so broken. I knew that she had hurt him again, I just knew and it broke my heart.” 

The doctor looked between us both an scribbled something down in her notepad. “Now Fabio, I would like to take you down to the hospital just so I can do some tests. It has been a while but we might just be able to find the proof of Alex’s abuse. I understand this is a very delicate situation and I’m deeply sorry that this has happened to you.” I placed my head down on Mavericks shoulder, “Sometimes I wish I could just wake up fine, before all this and stop it from ever happening in the first place…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Thank you for reading another chapter! I really hope you like it! I should be getting my laptop back soon so it’ll be easier to update! But anyway hope you enjoyed and I hope you have a lovely day!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Maverick  
I rocked on my heels nervous, outside of her office. Fabio is still inside, she’s examining him . I could tell he was scared, I could tell he didn’t want me to leave him alone but I had do, she had to talk to him alone. I’m frightened for him, nerves are eating away at me as I finally let myself sit down. I hear the faint squeak of somebody’s shoes down the hall and I shift forward, moving my weight between my legs. I’m trying to occupy my mind with something other than nerves. 

Fabio  
I bite down on my tongue as I lift my t-shirt over my head, I instinctively move my hands to cover my bruises but I feel her move my hands away. She presses down lightly on the duelling bruises colouring the skin above the band of my trousers and I wince, “How did you receive these bruises, was it Alex?” I couldn’t lie and the expression on my face told her everything. “I’m going to leave a gown on the bed, if you could get dressed into it that would be great.” She stood up from her stool and left the room, I tried to get my breathing steady as I approached the white gown on the bed. I’ve only shared bad memories in these, finding out I was too broken to race or knowing my season was over as the doctor read the extent of my injuries. But I take a breath and slid it on anyway.

Maverick  
She stepped out of the room and I wanted to question her, but the look on her face made me think otherwise. She just nodded at me as she waited in the corridor, I opened my mouth to speak but she looked away from me so I shut my mouth again. The door opened behind her and I saw Fabio, drowned in a white hospital gown. He had a timid look on his face as he nodded at her. Again I was alone as the door shut behind her, silence rung through my ears as I sat alone. Occasionally there was a noise of hushed voices but other than that silence. 

All of a sudden my phone started to ring, breaking the silence. I fumbled around and grabbed my phone from my pocket, I saw it was Vale so I hesitantly answered. “Maverick what’s going on?” He sounded happy and I had to stop myself from pouring all my problems onto him, I decided just to go with. “Nothing, uh…what’s made you so h-happy?” I could practically hear his smile drop as he sighed. “Marc, he’s dead…I’m joking, joking. We made up, we kinda just you know…had sex. But seriously did Fabio reject your love request or did he choose grid Alex over you. We all how worked up she made him on the grid the other day.” I could hear the wink in his voice as he finished his sentence.

I flip switched in my mind as I heard him talk about Alex and Fabio in the same sentence, I couldn’t think of what to say as my anger started to bubble in my chest. I could hear him laughing, how could you possibly laugh! How could he possibly be enjoying himself as me and Fabio sit in a sexual abuse unit. I try to regain control of my mind as my anger is flaring up, I hear him clear his throat and I release I haven’t replied to him yet. “Oh Mack calm yourself, if he don’t like you back then just let him enjoy Alex. If he’s having fun with her come out and have fun with me and Marc, if he’s having good life have one too!!!” My anger took over and the red mist came down. “Fuck off Rossi!!” I pressed the hang up button and I shoved my phone angrily into my pocket. 

The door opened ahead of me and I see her beckoning me in, I have to try and banish my anger as I stand up but as soon as I see Fabio, my anger is replaced with sadness. I walk over to him and I sit down alongside him, I expect him to keep staring at the wall but he surprises me by turning and cuddling into my side. “So I was going to talk to Mr Quartararo alone but he insisted for you to be here and now I see why.” She gestured between us and I felt myself blush, it’s funny to me how I was so angry I few seconds ago. 

“I have now completed a thorough investigation, I am very sorry to confirm that Alex did sexually abuse you. I do understand this is very difficult, I am aware you understood what she did to you. I have signed papers to confirm my findings which will be sent to the court for evidence against Miss James. I can see you have a good support system around you, but I will give you these papers with the numbers of supportive groups, if you need them and if you ever need to see me again just speak to Razlan and I’ll get to you as soon as possible.” She gave a sincere smile as she looked between us, she got up and walked towards our door. “You two are cute together, even if you aren’t ‘together’ together. Don’t worry I won’t tell Razlan.” She winked and was gone.

Fabio  
I felt Maverick move his hand from around my shoulder to pull my face up to his eye level. I see how conflicted his eyes are, I want to ask but he placed his thumb over my lips. “I know it’s not my fault, but I’m sorry. I somehow feel like it was my fault, I feel like if I’d told you that I had a hard core crush on you we could’ve been together, me, you, Marc and Valentino could’ve all come out together…but I didn’t. I’m sorry…” It’s not his fault, it’s my fault… “It’s my fault…I’m sorry for everything, I’m sorry for putting this all on you, I’m sorry~” He moved his hand away from my face and I could see something was not right. “Stop…it’s not your fault, or my fault. It’s her fault and I’m not going to stop until I see her brought to justice for what she did to you, you didn’t deserve and it almost certainly wasn’t your fault. Fabio…whatever it takes I won’t stop until I see you happy.”

My tears threatened to overspill as I made eye contact with Maverick once more, I can’t believe someone like Maverick would fight for me…it doesn’t make any sense to me. “I’m not leaving, no matter how hard you try to get rid of me.” He flashed me an infectious smile and I couldn’t help but smile myself. “No matter what happens I’ll be here, we don’t even have to be together if you don’t want to.” My mind wanted to scream ‘that I wanted him’ but I didn’t, I observed his features slowly before speaking calmly. “I do want you too, but maybe not right now…I’ve got a lot on my plate right now. One day Mack, I promise.” He leaned forward slightly and pressed a hot kiss to my lips, I wanted nothing more than to get with him right now…but it’s just not the right time. He pulled away from me and I could see his lips were pink and swollen, I felt a blush creep up my neck as I looked at him. “Come on then, let’s get you home.” He spoke in a whisper and I didn’t even have to speak for him to understand that I wanted to go. He took my hand absentmindedly and we walked out of the room, we broke apart when we walked out because we saw paparazzi. 

Suddenly they were swarming us, I couldn’t quite catch any of the questions as they were all talking over each other but I did hear one word repeatedly ‘Alex’ everything froze and if it was not for Maverick I’d still be standing like a deer in headlights in front of the cameras. He pulled me by my arm until we reached his car, he practically had to shove me in the car. He got in and started up the engine, the cameras were flashing and I could see the reporters running towards Maverick’s car. Luckily for us he started the car in time to get away, before they completely surrounded us. Once we were on the road what happened started to sink in. “Do they~” “They know, they asked ‘why you raped her?’ Fabio I’m so sorry.” It’s out, I’m suspended and I’m about to have the world even more against me.


	14. Chapter 14

Fabio  
We arrive back at the paddock late, the only light now is coming from the dimly lit street lamps. We think we’d be able to slip through unnoticed but once we reached my motorhome we saw hordes of media waiting for me, I felt Maverick tug my arm by I stayed firmly where I was. “Maverick, just go to bed. I’ll deal with these, don’t worry.” He shook his head and tugged at my arm once more. “Give yourself some time, you don’t have to face them now. It’s three in the morning please just come back to mine.” As much as I wanted to go back to Maverick’s motorhome I know it’ll only be bad press for him if he’s seen with me. I need to face them, I need to face the motorhome…and I need to do it now. “I’ll be fine, I’ll text you later.” He went to speak but I quickly pecked him on the lips before walking towards the media. You could see them springing into action and their eyes becoming hungry as I walked closer and closer to them.

“So what made you do it?”   
“Are you a monster behind the smiles and the sunglasses?”  
“Do you ruin women’s lives for fun?”  
“Are there any other victims?”

“I didn’t do anything, I am not a monster behind the smiles, I would never ruin a women’s life for fun or for any reason and I never hurt Alex, I could never. I just don’t understand why she’s trying to ruin my life…” The all looked between each other disappointed and I somehow managed to slip past them while they were distracted. People are going to think I’m a monster for the rest of my life, even if I prove she hurt me. I start to pace, getting myself so worked up thinking about everything that could happen because of Alex and everything she’s already caused. I force myself not to ring Maverick because he told me this would happen and I sent him away, I stand in my kitchen and I grab a glass when my mind is instantly filled with bad memories of Alex…touching me. I can practically still feel her fingers ghosting over my skin, I can still feel the anxiety…I can feel it all. 

I let the glass slip between my fingers and it lands with a smash on the floor. I look between the glass and the sink as I try to compose myself, I bend down and try to gather all the glass when suddenly one slipped and it sliced my hand. I stand up from the floor and I look for plasters with a slow flow of blood dribbling down my arm, eventually I find some animal themed plasters ‘must be my sisters’ I thought to myself as I pressed a plaster over the cut. I looked back down at the glass and slid down onto the floor alongside it, my whole life has shattered just like this glass. All it took was a mistake for it to all be over just like all it took was the cup to slip through my fingers to fall shatter. I decide to leave the glass for tonight, I’ll sort it in the morning. I look towards my window and I can still see media vans, they must be loving this. They’ve been out for me since I started, they’ve always asked me uncomfortable questions and they’ve always pried at my private life, I try not to focus on them but the dark sky behind them. Maybe I should just run away into the dark, or maybe to France just somewhere other than here.

I didn’t even notice I fell asleep until I was being awoken by the beaming sunlight, I looked at my surroundings and saw the broken glass still alongside me. I can’t be arsed to clean it up now and I haven’t exactly got anything to do today so I’ll just do it later. I peel myself off the floor and I sluggishly walk over to the sofa, flopping down I pull out my phone and I see a constant roll of notifications. I decide it’s better not to click on anything, I don’t think I could deal with any ‘fans’ telling me to kill myself, no not today so I put in on do not disturb and silent before tossing it across the room away from me. 

Maverick  
I let an involuntary groan escape my lips as I sit up from another awful sleep, I clutch my phone in my hand as I switch it on. I have to squint when the bright screen lights my somehow still dark bedroom. I see no texts from Fabio but I see one from Marc, I would normally answer but today I just don’t have the strength. My bed feels cold and empty, which is one of the main reasons why I can’t sleep and the other is Fabio, I can’t stop thinking about whether he’s alright or not or if he needs my help with stuff. I just wish I was waking up alongside him. You may be thinking I’m stupid, a few hot kisses and now I’m trying to marry the man? I’m not but something about Fabio makes me feel a way I’ve never felt before and I can never find the words to describe it but when I’m with Fabio I feel it, without him my life feels likes a constant killer headache.

I switch on the TV and see Fabio’s picture supersized on my screen and I instantly go to turn the TV off when I hear the news reporter talk. “I believe him, he put out a statement on twitter saying he would never harm her and I believe him. Something is going on deep beneath the surface of that boy and don’t believe that he is the offending party ~ I think he’s the victim. This news has been out less than a few hours and it’s already on every front page and every talk show. Just give them some privacy…none of us have a clue what’s really going on so let’s not be so quick to judge. What happened to the word ‘accused’ in every newspaper I’ve seen, they’re claiming that he DID do it but the only people that know the truth are Mr Quartararo and Miss James so everyone hold your fire, just until we know the whole story.” I do agree with him but I can almost see the media getting ready to kick off at him. I switch the telly off like I originally planned to do and I throw my head back against the sofa…I need a run.

Fabio  
I slip out of my motorhome, wearing a large hoodie, a hat and a pair of sunglasses that hide my face. The disguise worked, I managed to walk past the media without one recognising me. I’m going to the forest Maverick took me to yesterday, I found it very calming and I’m the opposite of calm so it might help. The sound of leaves rustling against my clothes and twigs snapping under my feet already sends a cold shiver up my spine. I step into the clearing and Ii expect it to be empty but instead I see Marc and Valentino all over each other, they became motionless as they broke away from each other. I feel tension start to fill the space between us, Valentino is the first to come unstuck from the trance we were all forced into by the tension. “There’s something wrong with you Quartararo, why the fuck would you do that?” He hissed at me as stood up from the bench, pulling Marc up with him. They began to walk and I just about managed to speak. “She raped me…” 

My words came out strained and hoarse, as if this was the first time I’d ever used my voice. I could hear my heart pummelling against my chest and the forest fell completely silent. They both still stood with their backs to me and I felt like I needed to speak again. “She raped me and she took everything from me…now she’s trying to ruin my life and clearly it’s working.” The words feel raw on my tongue, I watch them turn around as if it’s almost in slow motion. Suddenly I feel two pairs of arms wrapping around my body and I just broke, they believe me…”I’m sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is around 1,400 words but you wouldn't believe that from the way this is formatted. Regardless, I hope you enjoy! Any feedback will be appreciated!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Fabio  
I woke up, another day… another bad day. I’ve barely left my motorhome, I can’t. It’s Thursday and normally this day would be filed with anticipation to get back on the bike but today…today it’s like every other day. I’ve barely spoken to anyone and I’ve tried to avoid the media, I’ve spent the last few days just alone, trying to work through all the dangerous thoughts that cloud my mind. My phone buzzes for what feels like the thousandth time, I’m trying to ignore it but sometimes it gets too much and I check it. ‘Mack – Fabio please talk to me, I miss you x’ I feel a level of guilt added to all the weight already on my shoulders. I type out a reply but I get rid of it before I send it, I hate this…I hate all of this. 

Maverick  
I stand uneasily in front of the press, they’ve been dying to sink their teeth into me ever since me and Fabio were seen at the hospital together. I look around the room at Cal and Dovi and I think they can tell they won’t be getting asked any questions today. 

“Did you know what Mr Quartararo was up to?”  
“Were you in on it?”  
“Have your romantic feelings for him increased or decreased?”  
“What were you doing at the hospital together!”

I tried not to shout at them but as the questions spilled in I found it increasingly harder. I wanted to be protective of Fabio and tell them that Alex was lying but I know nobody would believe me and it’s almost certainly not what Fabio wants. I look at my PR officer and he motions me to speak. “So there have been many questions about me and Fabio but I wish to deny all rumours. We do not share anything more than a professional relationship, I am not going to share my opinions on the ‘Alex’ situation as it does not concern me. No further questions.

Fabio  
I sit watching the press conference and I feel a pang of hurt in my chest ‘we do not share anything more than a professional relationship.’ His words replay in my mind, I reach for the remote and I snap the TV off. I need to get away from here, I don’t care if people will think I’m guilty because of it. I need to go home and explain myself to my parents, who haven’t returned any of my calls or opened my text messages. I stand up from the sofa, I haven’t been able to sleep in the bedroom or even spend longer than five minutes in there, because it just causes terrible memories to be forced into my mind.

I walk up to the door and I twist the door handle, it opened and I saw the bed. Still messy and unmade, my heart rate increased as I stepped into the room. The cold hardwood under my feet sent shivers up my spine as I stepped into the room, it almost felt like I was stepping into my mind, into all the awful memories I tried so hard to bury. I walked over and stood at the end of my bed, my breathing was ragged and I nervously played with the ends of my dirty blonde hair. ‘Just relax, it’ll be easier on you then.’ Her words made me sweat, I feel sick…this just affirms I need to go and now.

I don’t think, I just turn on my heel and walk towards my front door. I swing the door open and I see the cameras instantly, I run down the metal steps and out towards them. They ask me questions but my mind is in such a blur that I can’t hear any of them properly. I manage to get past them and I can hear they are following me but I don’t care. I retrieve my phone shakily from my pocket and go to call Valentino when I bump straight into Maverick. I drop my phone and I hear a crack. “Fabio!” I know he wanted to say more but he saw the press so he didn’t. “I’m sorry, leave me alone Mack…I’m only going to hurt you. Plus we’ve only got a professional relationship to you!” A look of hurt flashed across his face and I instantly felt bad, my mind is in hyper drive and I can’t focus on anything other than the thought of stepping out of this nightmare and waking up fine. I can’t bring myself to even say goodbye as I began to walk away from him. 

Once I was far enough in the distance, I started to run and I finally reached the car park, I unlocked my car and got in. Not giving myself any time to think I started the engine and drove away, maybe I’m making the right choice but maybe I’m not. Maybe it’ll be even more of a PR disaster when I get back, but I need some time away before I do something I’ll regret.

Maverick  
I picked up Fabio’s phone and the screen came on, I saw a text from his mother ‘I never want to speak or see you again. You disgust me…’ My heart broke for him, I don’t even think he’s seen this and I think he’s going home now. I feel bad for what I said to the press, but I had no choice I think he would’ve been mad at me regardless. I understand he needs time, I know he’s hurting and I know what I said may have hurt him. He needs time and he’s told me that…now if I’ve just got to let him go. Sometimes the ones you love the most, are the ones you’ve got to let go. He’ll be back one day but I understand why he wants to be nowhere near the paddock right now. 

“Please, no questions. Unless they concern my racing.” I turned to the media and they all fell silent, scrambling through their notebooks to ask me a question that didn’t concern Fabio. Suddenly a girl stepped in front of everybody with a smile on her face, “What tyre compound do you consider best for this track, I understand the weather for the weekend isn’t looking too good?” She wasn’t even holding a camera or shoving a microphone down my throat, she was just waiting patiently for my response. It took me a second but I finally answered her question. “We’re currently thinking hard rear and medium front but if it rains all our data will be useless…so it’ll be back to the drawing board. Hopefully the nice sunny weather will hold through for Sunday, but if not we will figure something out.” She wrote in her notebook and mouthed a thank you at me, I just nodded and walked away pushing Fabio’s smashed phone into my pocket. If only all media were like that.

Alex  
I slip out of the press room after another successful conference, everyone is on my side it’s working just the way I wanted it to. After this he’ll never be able to race again so it’ll leave him no choice but to come back to me and after everything I’ll be the strong brilliant grid girl who forgave her lover for his terrible crime, even if he is behind bars…I’ll be seen as a hero. Even Tom believes me, which I certainly wasn’t expecting…the only problem is that I have no evidence, but I’ll find some. Fabio never loved me, he never cared, he always had something else on his mind and he deserves to pay for breaking my heart every time we were together.

Valentino  
I sit in the conference room as I watch Alex run out in ‘tears’. I just want to know why…why she would want to do this to Fabio, he’s the nicest fucking guy on the grid suddenly she’s cried ‘rape’ and they all hate him. I definitely would’ve kicked off, if it wasn’t for Marc resting his hand on my leg and holding me down when I went to get up and shout the odds. I eventually stand up and take my mike off, Marc does the same. I follow after Alex and I find her outside Quartararo’s motorhome, I see the door’s wide open and I hold my breath. Maybe the way to find out why, is to believe her as much as I don’t want to. I might have to. I take a step forward and Marc grabbed my arm stopping me. “Is that really a smart idea Vale, going to talk to her after that car crash of a conference. Let’s just go back to our motorhome and we can sort her out in the morning.” I hesitantly take another step before turning to look at Marc who looks exhausted, naturally I nod and we walk in the opposite direction of Alex and towards Marc’s motorhome. 

I run inside first with Marc not far behind me and I switch the lights on, I always try to be as nice as possible after the hour press conferences because today like every other one, the media’s undivided attention was on me and Marc. I hate the press and I know Marc does too, they’ll eat you alive if you’re not careful. This is exactly what they are doing to Quartararo, tearing him to shreds until he’s a shadow of the man he used to be. I hate the press so much, if they spent half the time that they do on our private lives on talking about the bikes, they might actually have an article to bring away from the conferences and another thing about the press is, they always lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fabio crashed today :( But Joan clinched the title!!!! Also Lewis Hamilton won his seventh world title in F1, which is like totally mad!!! So congratulations to them both!


	16. Chapter 16

Fabio  
I step off the plane and everything inside me feels so dark and twisted, I feel like I’m going crazy. I need my mother, I need her reassuring and kind words…I need her love more than I ever have before. I look about the airport and see some French press around, but luckily they were waiting for the F1 guys and not me, I look up at the board and just follow the directions to the taxi bay. I just need to get home, I need that or I’m going to lose myself completely. 

“A Nice s’il vous plait chauffeur!” He looked back and nodded his head and started the engine, I could hear him mumbling something under his breath about me but it’s nothing I’ve not heard before. We pull out of the airport and we already find ourselves in the countryside, I let myself look out of the window and watch as the car speeds past all the rolling green hills and flower meadows. France has always been a beautiful place and no matter where my house is France will always be my home. Being back here feels almost grounding, like I’m pressing reset and for now that’s a good thing. All of a sudden the countryside disappeared and we drove into Nice, the car stopped near the city centre which isn’t too bad. I can walk home from here. “Ce sera 15.60$ s’il vous plait.” I handed over my money and climbed out of the car, at least he still said please. I felt myself get submerged in the environment and the only thought that crossed my mind is that I’m finally home.

It’s dusk by the time I finally arrive at my childhood house, I see a light on and I see the garage door is open. I slowly walk up to the garage and just lightly tap my knuckles against the half open metal door. I watch my dad look up from his work station and a smile flash across his face. “Fabio…you’re home.” He dropped his tools and ran over to me, he wrapped his arms tightly around me and it took me by surprise a little. I did hug back and my mind felt almost clear for a moment. “I’ve missed you a lot, although you must be going. Your mother will kill you if she sees you.” He broke away from the hug and could see the tears in his eyes. “I’ve seen all the awful things the press have been saying about you…but I know you could never; I know you would never because I raised you to be better than that. But your mother thinks it’s true, I’m so sorry Fabio.”

I heard a tool banging against the table ahead of us and I saw my mother standing with her arms on her hips. “What is HE doing here, I thought we talked about this!!” She stood into the garage and pulled my dad away from me and stepped in between us. “I don’t understand what went wrong, we raised you so well! And you have turned out to be such a monster, get out of my site…you disgust me.” She glared me down and went to walk away. “Mum…I-I you-…please ~ just stop p-please. I c-could n-never…I t-thought you w-would know t-that…” She kept walking away from me, pulling my dad away from me too. “Mum! Stop p-please…” She reached the door and she stopped, I knew I had to tell them. No matter how much it’ll hurt me, they need to know because otherwise mum will hate me forever. “A-Alex…s-she put her hands on me….she t-touched me and h-hurt me. Mum, D-dad she raped m-me…” 

My mom let go of my dad and they both stood frozen, my nerves are shot and I can feel my skin heating up. I try to form words but it just came out as tumbling noises and unsteady breathing. My dad looked me up and down, he was just like me trying to speak but no words we coming out. I couldn’t bring myself to look at my mother. “I-I’m s-sorry.” I turned on my heel and walked away, I could barely breathe and I don’t have even have a plan of what I’m going to do. All of a sudden I felt someone grab my arm spinning me around into a warm embrace. “Dear I’m so sorry, I should’ve believed you…oh god…” She held my shaking body in her arms and I suddenly felt like a child again, she traced lines over my back slowly and managed to somehow calm me down enough to a point where I could talk to her. “Honey I feel terrible, I’m sorry for the horrible texts messages I sent…please could you forgive me.” I hugged her tighter. “I didn’t know about any texts but I-it doesn’t matter. I’m sorry mother…I’m so sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry…I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Whatever is going on, we can work it out…if you want me to help.” She traced out a heart on my back and I pulled away slightly, she released her grip on me and we made eye contact. Her heart is breaking but she doesn’t know how to show it, that’s one of her faults; her inability to show emotion, she builds it up and breaks. “Please mum, just talk to me, I can see you have so much more to say…so please.” She wiped away the tears running down my face and for the first time in a very long time I watched her open up. “I’m just so choked up, I’m angry, I’m sad, I feel so guilty and I’m scared…I’m scared now, I know how cruel this world is. I just never thought the bad would affect you, you’ve always been my light at the end of the tunnel and ever since I heard about what happened that light went out. I was angry at you because I thought you had turned bad too, but now I see the bad had got to you. I feel guilty because, I-I love you so much which blinded me, I’m sorry honey…I’m so sorry. I won’t stop until you get justice, because you deserve the good because you are the good, you’re my angel Fabio.” 

She broke in front of me and I didn’t know what to do, she’s never been this vulnerable before. I looked up at my dad and I saw he had his own tears running down his face. He looked up at me and I motioned for him to come over, he left his spot against the wall and pulled me and my mother together into a hug. “We love you Fabio, never forget that. No matter what happens we love you, I’m proud of you…please don’t let what she has done define you.”

1 week later…

Maverick  
I walked down the pit lane after another day of gruelling practices, Fabio hasn’t even been gone that long but it feels like it. Ever since he started to ignore me he’s felt so distant, but I made a promise to Fabio and I’m going to keep it. I should be jumping for joy, I’m in Spain…we’re racing in Spain but I can’t when all I can think of is Fabio. “You must head down to the riders lounge, we have a media interview you need to do. It’s looking like it’s about to be about the bike, if not politely refuse to answer her questions and come back over here. Later we need to put a statement out because we need to stop the press hounding you, it’s not going to make anything better.” I looked up at Lin who was holding a clipboard so tightly his knuckles were turning white, I’ve never seen him this stressed but I guess nothing on this scale has ever happened before. “Just do the press, we can talk about the rest later.”

He threw me a dismissive hand and I walked out of the Yamaha pit box and headed towards the riders lounge, I stepped in and I saw the same media girl as last week. She had a bright smile on her face when she saw me. “Hello! I’m Mercedes but most call me Mercy! So I’m here to interview you, would you like something to drink?” She was already half way off her seat so I couldn’t exactly say no, “Just lemonade will be fine.” She jumped off her seat and practically skipped to the bar, I took my attention off her and just looked around the lounge. I don’t often come in here as I spend most of my time at the hospitality outlets. A photo of Fabio is hung alongside Marc and Rossi and I feel a warm feeling run through my body, I do miss him but I know when he comes back he’ll be back on top. 

“Here’s your lemonade, now the interview. So the weather is looking to be heatwave conditions, how will this affect how you attack the track?”

“Well Spain we have lots data, so we have all the data we need no matter the conditions. We want to attack and take the lead but realistically with the temperatures expected for Sunday, we might have to choose late race pace or we’ll have a melting set of tyres. For tyres it’s looking to be a set of hard tyres? But we still aren’t completely sure, all depends on the conditions Sunday but so far it’s all looking good to go!”

“That’s great! Have you still got your hopes for a high ranking for the championship and maybe even the win?”

“With the way Marc and Valentino have been performing it’s looking difficult to get a win in, but of course we’re all hopeful for a high championship ranking and winning is always the goal but sometimes there is just people better than you and Marc and Vale are monsters on the track, they kill every single race. I hope to come around 3rd maybe fight for 2nd but for now I just need to focus on each race as it comes.”

“That is totally understandable, right how are you feeling about the Yamaha contract? We understand that next year The Doctor, Valentino Rossi will no longer be your team mate. Are you hopeful for your future with Yamaha?”

“Of course, getting signed for another two years is always great especially if it’s with a team as great as Yamaha, everyone is great with me and I’ve got a really good feeling with the bike and if we keep building on it we’ll be world champions in no time. It’ll be sad to no longer have Vale on the other side of my garage but I think it will good for him, especially with a team that is moving as fast as PETRONAS. They won half of the races last season so I’m sure he’ll settle right in. I’m very hopeful for my future with Yamaha because the only way is up.” 

I flashed her a signature smile of mine when I began to feel queasy, I took a large gulp of my lemonade hoping it would help but it did not. If anything it made me feel even worse. “Oh my god are you alright, do you want me to take you back to your motorhome.” “Please.” She jumped off her seat and helped me off mine, my legs didn’t feel like mine when I put them on the floor. “Take it easy, just take a step at a time.” She seemed so nice so and when she pulled my arm in the other direction of my motorhome I didn’t think anything bad was going to happen, should’ve known better. 

Rule No.1 – Never take drinks of strangers no matter how nice they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fancied chucking in a bit of French, I had to come on! He was in France, why wouldn't I use it. I know I'm awful at French but I tried. Anyway regardless of my rambling hope you enjoyed the chapter! Things will start moving mad soon I promise!  
> Mad ~ Faster


	17. Chapter 17

Fabio  
I step onto the paddock, I’m fucking terrified to be back here but the thought of my mother and father being here to protect me, makes me feel less on edge. “So you said your team officer wants to talk to you, Razlan is it?” I made a hum of agreement as I rocked forward, I want Maverick…I want him to be there when I give the press my side of the story, I want him to just be there because he makes me feel safe and that’s exactly what I need.

“Darling just breathe, whatever happens me and dad will be there…you’ll be fine ~ we’ll be fine.” She reached across and grabbed my hand sympathetically. I turned a corner and could the hear snapping of camera shutters and I wondered why, I looked around for any clues and then I saw it. Maverick, draped over some media chic looking drunk beyond belief. I tensed up and my mother looked at me questioningly, not wanting to open up that can of worms I tried my hardest to relax as I began to walk towards them both. It felt like I blinked and she was pulling him away, I want to follow her because something just doesn’t feel right about all this. “Mum, Dad just stay around here. I’ll be right back.” 

“Alright, remember press conference is in an hour.” She gave me a pitiful look and I smiled before taking myself in the direction I wanted to go. I slipped down the little side road and saw the girl standing with Maverick on the floor beneath her. It felt like all the air had been knocked out of my chest as I stood now completely frozen. “This I’ll be one hell of a story to tell!”

She pulled out her phone and I cleared my throat, she jumped and snapped her head around. “You aren’t supposed to be here.” She hissed at me and I took a step forward. “Just go now and I might just let this slip.” I gave her a scary glare and she scarpered away, I fell down to my knees and shook his shoulders lightly. His eyes didn’t open and I felt my heart rate double, I shook again a little harder and got no response so I finally aggressively shook his shoulders. His opened slowly and smiled when he saw me “Valey!” I quirked an eyebrow at him as his eyes began to shut again. 

I reached into his pocket and easily pulled out his phone and dialled Valentino. “Mack you know I’m busy, what is it?” He already sounded pissy so I know I have to keep this short and sweet. “It’s Fabio and before you get any ideas in your head some reporter has gotten him smashed, just come and get him please.” He sighed dramatically down the phone which drew a small smile to my lips, Vale has always been a bit dramatic and hearing it from him feels good. “Fine, I’ll unfortunately have to leave this very boring meeting, to go and find Maverick and take his drunken self away from his boyfriend *cough cough* sorry I mean you and get his ass home…sounds fun! I’ll be there in 2!”

Good to see his sarcasm too, it feels like it’s been months. “You’re a life saver.” “Oh I know.” Then I hung up, I felt Mavericks warm body across my legs and I looked down at he had spread from the floor to across me. “You alright there?” He opened his eyes and smiled, before quickly collapsing back into an embrace around my legs. 

“There…you there. Once I knew this guy yeah? We were going to be great you feel me but then things…things they fucked him over and he left, but like I didn’t want him to leave and he was going…like I couldn’t stop him and now he’s in France. I miss him, like I don’t even know why. I want to like snog his face off and he gives me those vibes too but like I don’t wanna be funky and just kiss him. Like you get me?” Mack was rambling about who I assume is me and I can’t help but feel a little flustered, it may have just been drunken rambling, but it was drunken rambling about me! They do say drunken words are the hearts truth. “Soooooooo what do you think I should do?” He rolled over in my lap and opened his eyes widely at me, “He sounds into you too, talk to him.” I winked and he giggled. Suddenly Vale’s voice cut through the newly formed silence. “Hey Maverick, let’s get you home.” He nodded sheepishly and I said a quiet ‘thank you’ to Vale as he peeled Maverick out of my lap. I looked down at my watch and saw the time “Fuck! The press conference!” Apparently Vale’s 2 minutes is everybody else’s 20 minutes.

I made it just in time and saw my parents impatiently waiting outside, my mother readjusted my shirt and dragged her hand through my hair like she did when I went to primary school discos. We stepped into the press conference room and I saw Razlan already on stage, my parents made their way to two free seats as I gingerly walked onto stage, sitting behind what felt like 1000 cameras. “Fabio will be making a statement regarding the situation. So the team, we’re working on…” 

Razlan droned on for the next twenty minutes and then I heard him say my name, I looked up from my hands which were now nervously fiddling with things. I looked at my mother and she nodded, motioning for me to take a deep breath. I did just that and then switched my mike on to speak, “Everyone in this room knows what has been said, everyone on the paddock knows or they think they know. I was never asked my side but today I’m here to give it, because I can’t take this constant villianisation anymore!” 

I tried to remain calm as I talked through everything she did to me and I was struggling to keep myself together, my hands were shaking as I grasped the mike to turn it off. I stood up and saw everyone’s cameras fall on me as I ran out of the room. I just ran, I let my legs take me so I wasn’t exactly surprised when I found myself outside Maverick’s door. Unsure on whether he’d still be drunken out of his mind, I knocked the door. I hear some sleepy mumbling coming from inside followed by a smash and I balled my hands into fists. 

I heard the screech of the metal as the door opened, I soon found myself face to face with a half-dressed Maverick standing in-front of me. He didn’t even speak he just grabbed my arm and pulled me in, once the door was shut he jumped on me hugging me tightly. “I missed you…only was a week but it felt like a year.” He mumbled into my ear and I felt a shot of electricity up my spine. “Missed you too, I’d go for weeks away all the time if I knew I’d get hugs like this.” I replied back in the same tone and he released his tight grip on me. 

I watched our eyes meet and a new feeling started to settle in the pit of my stomach, no longer dread, or fear just love. I think I was first to move, our lips smashed together and my mind spiralled, the sensations of Maverick wrapping his arms around my body made me crazy. I placed my hands on Mavericks shoulders and pinned him to the nearest wall, he moved his kisses from my mouth to my neck, biting the skin as I let out a disgruntled noise. I grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth up to meet mine, the kiss felt different but right. My heart was going crazy as Mavericks hands wound up in my hair, it was every fantasy I’ve ever had all put into one hot kiss on a Friday evening.

“…That was…yeah…”

“Fucking Amazing.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth Mack.”

“I thought you weren’t supposed to be very good at kissing mister.”

“And I thought I didn’t want this, guess we’re all wrong sometimes.”


	18. Chapter 18

Fabio  
“I didn’t think you’d be back for a little while longer, when did you get back?” He moved his head from my shoulder so he could lock eyes with me, I laughed lowly remembering the earlier events. “I got back earlier, I saw you with that media girl so call me creepy but I followed you. I’ve never seen you so drunk and you called me ‘Valey’.” I grimaced jokingly and his face became puzzled as he gazed into my eyes. 

Maverick  
I don’t remember getting drunk, the last thing I remember is feeling a bit queasy after the interview. “Huh? I haven’t seen you today, I saw Vale and he media girl but not you and I would never call you Valey!” Fabio’s features curled into a smile and his laughing took over. “Didn’t think you’d remember, regardless I’m here now and hopefully you can remember this.” He pressed his lips to mine and unlike our earlier kiss, it was slow and meaningful but it still sent the sparks all across my body. 

The door swung open and Vale walked in, he was complaining about something and I felt Fabio pull away in an erratic movement, untangling himself from my body. “Oh shit have I interrupted something.” Fabio shook his head as his skin turned bright red, he walked towards him but Valentino put his arm out to stop him. 

Fabio  
He put his arm across the door and wouldn’t let me leave. “I’ll go, you stay. Talk to him and maybe sort out that smashed plate, almost stood on it when I walked in here, I’ll knock next time!” He pushed me back into Maverick’s living room and swung the door shut after leaving, I just stared at the shut door not wanting to see Maverick’s disappointed face. “Fabio turn around, I agree with him as good as kisses and cuddles are, we need to talk.”

I sighed, turning around and locking eyes with him. He crossed his legs and I blushed, he looked down and he shut his legs remembering that he was only in boxers and a hoodie. He shuffled over a little and patted the sofa alongside him, I hesitantly took a step forward, before finding myself on the sofa with him holding my hand tenderly. “I’ll start, Fabio I can’t keep doing this…I was unsure about everything and then you came into my life again and confused me even more. But I’m glad because when you kissed me or when I kissed you, my god I just wanted to do it a thousand times over…I can’t take not having you anymore, I don’t want you to feel pressure or guilt because I want you, with everything that comes with you.”

I took a deep breath and broke our eye contact, I’ve never thought about my feelings towards guys…especially Maverick. I’ve always thought I was straight, yeah I haven’t really dated any girls but I haven’t dated any guys either. I can’t deny my feelings for him, I love him…but I’ve never really thought about who I am. My whole life all I’ve had to think about is the racing, I’ve never made time for love or my feelings. “Fabio just talk to me, even if it’s just unscrambled rambling I don’t mind.” He rubbed his thumb gently across my hand and I decided to just let my thoughts pour out.

“It’s just I’ve never ever thought I’d find my someone…I’ve only ever thought about the next race, the next championship and the next team but since I’ve been suspended my every thought has been about you. I can’t really put it into words how I feel and I don’t know what I am and everything is still so wrong with Alex, I’m scared and I don’t want to put it all on you because it’s not your problem and if I push it all on you, I’ll feel bad and then you’ll be hurting and it’s just all so~” He grabbed my face and kissed me, cutting off my now tearful rambling, my hot tears stuck to his face but I didn’t care, I could feel his tears rolling down his face too.

He broke away but kept his hands tightly around my neck. “I’m gay Fabio, I wasn’t sure but I know now, but if you aren’t sure then I understand. I’ve only got eyes for you but please don’t think that I don’t want you because of what she did to you, because I couldn’t care less about that…I love you. I know we aren’t even together but I do love you, no matter what baggage you’ll bring with you.” He brought my forehead to his and kept his hands firmly wrapped around my neck. “I-I’m sorry, I know I can really be a mess and it’s a shock to me how you’ve stayed interested in me. I want you too, I want all of you. I was scared of this chat because I thought you’d want me to drop everything and change everything, but now I see I was wrong, I can’t promise I’ll be ready for everything but I’m ready for you and I know that for a fact.”

He didn’t even bat an eyelid, he just moved the hair out of my face lovingly. “I would never want you to change, I want you, all of you. Baggage and all, I want to be by your side through everything…I want to help you even when you have to go to court and fight Alex until everyone knows the truth, I’ll be here because you’re worth it Fabio.” Nothing more was needed to say, everything was out in the open. He knew everything now, finally we’ve talked. “So Fabio Quartararo will you be my boyfriend? We’ll do it all on your terms, I promise” I didn’t even have to speak, for him to know that I wanted him but he was looking for an answer so I blurted out “Yes, yes I will be your boyfriend.” 

Maverick  
I released by grip on him and he leant back against the sofa before he quickly changed his mind and climbed off the sofa and walked over to my bedroom door. My mind went to a dirty place but when I saw how innocent his tired face looked I knew he just wanted to cuddle and sleep. “I’m tired, I know it’s early but I’ve had a day of it.” I got off the sofa and followed him into the bedroom, I saw him already curled under the covers. “Someone’s got comfy.” I spoke jokingly causing Fabio to roll over and grab my arm pulling me into bed with him. I curled my arms protectively around his body as I got comfy. I leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head and it felt good to have him in my arms. His breathing started to even out as his body became limp in my arms sending nothing but happy feelings all around my body. “Goodnight Fabio…I love you.”

Now having Fabio here sleeping in my arms, I realise that it’s the little feelings in life that make a big difference. For example me and Fabio talking to each other earlier, that made me happier than words could even comprehend even when we were both crying and now having him sleeping against my chest, safe. Oh god that makes me feel good, I love him…I love everything about him and I know we need to take things slow but we’ve always got each other and that just makes me happy. 

Maybe I’ll let the press know I’m gay, maybe Fabio will want to let the world know that we’re together but for now it’s just me and Fabio closed out from the rest of the world and that’s all I ever want. I just want him, through both the hard times and the good…I want not only to look after him but to have someone to rely on and to look after me when I need it. I’m happy to finally have that connection with someone, especially someone as great as Fabio. 

“You can sleep mind, I’m not going to run away…I feel safe here with you so I don’t want to leave.” He hummed whole heartedly and I smiled to myself, it’s real the little things just Fabio saying he felt safe with me made my heart skip a beat, I love this, I love all of this and I can’t wait to finally be able to call Fabio…mine.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a little time jump, but I hope you still enjoy!

A few weeks later…

Fabio  
I straighten out the crinkle in my suit jacket as I pace uneasily outside the courtroom, I can hear the hushed voices of the paparazzi as they snap photos of me from down the corridor. They’ve been having a right field trip ever since this came out, it’s been three weeks of unbearable press some people would call it torture and I think I would agree with them.

It feels like I’ve been waiting my entire life for this day but I’ve really only been waiting four weeks. I’m scared for everything; I’m scared to see her again. The press have been painting me as the villain; they call me evil and like to throw my image on the front of their papers with some flashy untrue headline. I’ve spent the last few weeks praying, praying that the jury see my side of the story, praying they actually use the evidence, praying they actually send her down.

Of course Maverick has always been there, maybe not right alongside me but somewhere there. We’ve barely managed to find any time for ourselves recently and on top of everything we both keep getting chased around with cameras. I just want it to be over and I know Maverick does to, he can’t take this anymore and quite frankly neither can I. 

“Honey, breathe. Sit down and drink some water, getting worked up won’t do anything.” My mother scorned from across the room as I paced it once more, I’m terrified. Once we go in that courtroom by entire life lays in the hands of the jury and I don’t know what will happen if they find me guilty. 

I feel sick, sicker than I have in weeks. I just want this to be over, I want her to hurt just like she hurt me. I can’t take seeing her in the press everyday with Tom believing every word that falls from her lips, I just can’t do it anymore. “Can all guests here for the trial of Mr. Fabio Quartararo please make their way to courtroom 3.” I stopped pacing and froze, staring at the door of the courtroom. “I can’t do this.” My mother stood up and wrapped her arms around me. “Of course you can, I will be there the whole time…I’m not going to leave you alone.” She kissed the top of my head and stated to pull me in the direction of the courtroom.

I pushed open the double doors open and I saw the courtroom and I saw Alex sitting, legs crossed hair straightened with a happy expression on her face. Fuck, I really can’t do this. I look up and I see Maverick sitting in a royal blue suit, with him were Valentino and Marc…I’m glad they’re here, I don’t know if I could’ve gotten this far on my own. “All please be seated.” My mother broke apart from me and I made my way over to my lawyer. I sat uneasily as the judge read out the offences of why we were here today. 

“Please Alex stand.” She stood up and I swallowed, she started to spew her poison the same thing she’s been doing for the last few weeks and I think I might be sick. My lawyer stood up and started to question her asking her questions to break, I might’ve been the only person to see this but I saw her confident façade start to fade. “That’ll be enough, please Fabio stand.” I stood up, my hands were shaking as I swore to tell the truth. “Please, what happened on the 1st May 2020?” 

“It was a normal busy day for me, I got to practice when I felt a bit sick. I couldn’t ride so I had to go home to my motorhome and there she was, I felt so ill when I walked in. I felt sick so I walked over to the sink to grab myself a glass of water. Alex was talking to me and I wasn’t really paying attention, but then she started to touch me, doing things I really didn’t want her to do. I tried to push her off but I couldn’t, she made me feel weak. She grabbed me and kissed me and all I wanted was it to stop…b-but it didn’t, it got worse. She made me have sex with her, I begged her to stop, I-I tried so hard but she continued to punish me.”

I turned to Alex and looked her directly in her eyes. “The thing that hurts the most is I don’t know why she did it, she raped me and has damaged me. I can’t even go into my motorhome now without having a panic attack because of what she did to me.” Her lawyer made his way over to me and I swallowed. “So you’re claiming that my client is lying.” “Yes, she’s taken everything from me. My best friend, my dignity…everything. I have nothing left because of what she did!” I am angry, I’m confused and I’m so damn upset. My tears are uncontrollable as I try to focus on her lawyer. “You’re claiming that she sexually assaulted you, is that not just you trying to pass the blame. You hurt her and now you’re using it against her, are you trying to get in her head so you get away scot free!”

“No!” I cried desperate for him to believe me, for the jury to believe me. “No, I would never do that. I would never please…please you’ve got to believe me.” I looked up at Maverick who looked like he was crying too. “Stop victimising yourself, you raped her! Just admit it.” It felt like I couldn’t breathe as I processed his question, I would never…why can’t he see this. “Please! I didn’t, she raped me…she hurt me when I was at rock bottom, she broke me and I tried~” 

“You did it, why would she lie about something as catastrophic as this, the game is over we all know you’re a rapist.” I heard the slamming of the hammer and it scared me. “That’s enough! No further questions, someone please escort Mr Quartararo outside.”

Maverick  
I felt so useless as I watched Alex’s lawyer destroy Fabio, I wanted to run down there and kiss him in front of everyone. I need to see him, I need to make sure he’s okay. “Go Mack, he needs you.” I pounced from my seat and I legged it out of the courtroom, I need to look after my boyfriend because he needs me now more than ever. 

I ran down multiple corridors before I find him, I walked into the bathroom and I saw him pacing, looking paler than I’ve ever seen him. “Fabio.” He lifted his head slightly so he could see me and before I knew it he was running into my arms. “I can’t do it, she just sits there and pretends like she’s the victim and then I had her lawyer hounding me…I can’t do it.” He broke away from me and ran into one of the bathroom stalls.

Fabio  
I threw up, I’ve felt so sick since we got here and what just happened made me feel fifty times worse. I don’t think anyone believes me, I really think she might get away with this and I just can’t let that happen. My life will be over…everything that’s happened these past few weeks will all be for nothing, the number of difficult press conferences I’ve sat through just to defend myself will all be for nothing. 

I flushed the toilet and stood up, I walked out of the cubicle and Maverick just wrapped his arms tight around me. “You can do it, we’re so close Fabio, you’re so close to getting the justice you deserve. Soon everyone will know what a monster she is, soon everything will be okay. Please don’t give up now when you’re so close to the finish line.” He kissed my sweaty forward and kept his arms firmly wrapped around my waist. “Everyone believes you Fabio, we’re going to win this…me and you together.” 

I released his grip on me and I looked into his eyes, “Together.” I repeated his words and he smiled at me, I turned to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. He’s right I can do this, because I can’t take ‘this’ anymore. I washed my hands and tried to make myself look as presentable as possible. I feel an ever growing pit of dread and fear in my stomach as I step back into the courtroom, I see everyone turn to watch me and I watch Maverick taking his seat. 

“Fabio Quartararo how do you plead? Guilty or not guilty.”

“Not guilty.”

My heart raced in my chest as the judge turned to the jury. “Jury have you reached a verdict?”

“Yes your honour.”

“Do you find the defendant Fabio Quartararo guilty or not guilty of two counts of rape?”

I couldn’t breathe as I waited for an answer, everything is about to change and I just hope it’s for the good and not the evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Personally I wasn't too sure on this chapter, but I still think it's pretty good. Let me know what you think in the comments?


	20. Chapter 20

Fabio  
My heart raced in my chest as the judge turned to the jury. “Jury have you reached a verdict?”

“Yes your honour.”

“Do you find the defendant Fabio Quartararo guilty or not guilty of two counts of rape?”

I couldn’t breathe as I waited for an answer, everything is about to change and I just hope it’s for the good and not the evil.

“We find him…not guilty. The evidence and testimony’s presented today show that Fabio Quartararo is not the abuser but yet the victim, if I may your honour I would like to suggest a new charge?”

“Please, go ahead.”

“We find Alex James not only guilty of two counts of sexual assault but numerous accounts of physical and physiological torture to Fabio Quartararo, we also find her guilty of perverting the course of justice.”

I couldn’t hold myself together any longer, not only do the jury believe me but they’re charging Alex for all the pain she caused me. They believe me, it’s all finally over…Alex can finally pay for what she’s done to me.

“The court agrees with these charges and for this Alex James you are being sentenced to 15 years in prison for the following offences: 2 counts of sexual assault, multiple accounts of physical and physiological abuse and perverting the course of justice. Officers please take her down to the cells.”

The judges voice was cold as she ordered for Alex to be taken away, I looked up at her and I saw it all, the anger and disappointment that her evil plan to try to and ruin my life didn’t work, the sorrow of realising how long she’ll be in jail for and I see some guilt, but good she should feel all those things and more for what she did to me, for how she made me feel, for what she stole from me. “You did this Fabio! I’ll be counting down the days you bastard!” She screamed at me from across the court as I stepped down out of my box.

I stood with hot tears running down my face, when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I instantly recognised the cologne to be Mavericks and I melted into his touch, completely forgetting about the outside world for just a minute. “You did so great today baby, I’m so proud of you.” He barely even spoke, it was just a quiet whisper but that made it all the more special.

“Without you I’d still be stuck with her, without you Mack I’d be nothing…thank you.” In a swift movement I spun around and pressed my lips to his, he almost instantly melted into the kiss and neither of us pulled away even when we heard the snapping of camera shutters. I couldn’t care less, as long as I have Maverick I’m complete.

Maverick  
I held him as close to me as possible, never wanting to let go. I don’t care that I’m in public, I don’t care that there is paparazzi, as long as I have Fabio everything’s perfect. I finally pull away and look him directly in the eyes, I see the hurt and fear but I also see the relief and the happiness. “Thank you so much.” He leant his forehead on my shoulder and snaked his arms around my waist. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” His hand slipped into mine and we walked out of the court room, together. 

“This is perfect.” I spoke in a hushed tone and hee glanced at me and smiled a smile that I haven’t seen in what feels like forever. “You look beautiful.” I didn’t even have to think about the words coming out of my mouth, I just know they’re true. He kissed my cheek, probably to hide the pink blush covering his face. “Says you.” We went to leave the courthouse and face the public when I felt someone grab me and Fabio. 

Fabio  
I spun around and saw my mother, I completely forgot she was here and now I suppose she knows everything, about me and Maverick. She has tears in her eyes and I can feel them welling up in mine, I’ve had a really difficult day and the last thing I need is my mother not accepting who I am.

“Honey, he’s adorable…you two together, just perfect in every meaning of the word.” Both mine and Maverick’s mouths fell slightly open as we looked down at my mother. “Really?” A tear slipped down my cheek as her features melted into a soft smile. “Of course, every time I see you, you give me another reason to be proud of you.” She pulled a tissue out of her bag and wiped away my tears with a sincere smile on her face. “So aren’t you going to introduce us.”

“Mum, this is Maverick…my boyfriend and Mack this is my mother.”

“Lovely to meet you Mrs Quartararo.”

“And lovely to meet you Maverick, I can see you two will be very good together. Look after my son, I know he can be a pain but he’s only trying to do what’s best.”

“I will, I could never treat him badly.”

Maverick  
Fabio’s mother extended her hand out to me and I took it, I expected her to shake my hand so I was a little shocked when she pulled me into an embrace. She was whispering French so I assume she was blessing me and by the look on Fabio’s face I assume that. “You get in here too Fabio.” She pulled him in and we all stood in the middle of a courthouse hugging each other. 

“I’ll see you two soon, I really must be going back to France but I know I’m leaving you honey in good care.” She kissed Fabio on the cheek and hugged me again before walking away from us both. “Now I know where you get all your angelic qualities from.” I kissed the end of his nose and he blushed again, taking my hand he began to pull me out of the courthouse. 

He opened the doors and we walked down the front stairs hand in hand, god what a life I will lead from now on. Fabio can finally be free from Alex, we can publically be together and now everyone knows that Fabio is not a monster but just an innocent victim of a cruel life.

“Do you know what, I’ve never felt so happy in my life. Alex has been recognised as the villain she is for all those horrible things she did to me and I finally had the courage to kiss you in public, things can only get better from here.” He beamed as we walked towards Marquez and Rossi, they both smothered us in hugs, talking about how they were proud of Fabio for holding on during the trial and I agree with them, what Fabio did today took strength and that’s why I’m so glad to call him my boyfriend. 

Fabio’s phone rung and when we saw Razlan’s name on the screen we froze, I know he was here at today’s trial so this call could change everything. 

Fabio  
“Hello…”

“Fabio, congratulations I know how hard it must’ve been but I have some good news for you, not only have Yamaha said the 2021-2022 contract is still on but they are also offering to pay five thousand pounds for any work place negligence. The want you and you can return to racing this Sunday if you’re up for it?”

“Yes, yes, a million times yes, please say thank you to the whole Yamaha team. I’ll see you Sunday!!”

“I’ll see you Friday more like.” He chuckled down the line before he hung up, I’m absolutely blown away. “Well?” My heart is racing as I look down at Maverick, I think the smile on my face gives away everything. “They want me back Mack, Yam are taking me next year!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter. I just love this chapter and I hope you loved it just as much as me!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I was titling these chapters. I definitely would've called this one 'Almost Happy'

Maverick  
I wrapped my arms around Fabio as he jumped up and down excitedly. “I really didn’t think this day could get any better.” He stopped jumping and he wrapped his arms tightly around me, resting his head on my shoulder. “I honestly can’t believe it, I never thought they’d take me back. I thought my life would be ruined, but now it’s starting to look up!””

A few hours later…

A sit up, awoken by the faint sound of Fabio crying. I lean over the bed and I switched the lamp on, I see Fabio distraught, crying and desperately grasping at the sheets of my motorhome bed. He looks in pain as he whimpers and cries, which sends my mind into panic mode.

I try to gently shake his shoulders and his eyes snapped open, once he recognised it was me he flung his arms around me. God, this nightmare is far from over, just when we thought it was over, it finds some way to sneak back in.

“I-I’m sorry, s-she was h-hurting me. I-I…p-please make it s-stop…” He buried his face into my chest and I started to draw lines of his back soothingly. “I’m sorry honey, I really am…I wish I could help.” I could hear how fast his heart was racing as I pulled him close to me. “I-I thought it w-was over, b-but she’s s-still here. Maverick I-I’m scared.” I couldn’t think of how to reassure him, I just felt useless. “You’ve just got to remember she’s in jail and I’m never going to let her hurt you again. As long as you’re with me, you’re safe.”

My hand found its way to his hair and I started to play with it nonchalantly, he sniffled loudly before looking up at me with wide eyes. “I-I want to feel s-safe…can we please c-cuddle?” I nodded and he shuffled across the bed and laid his head on my chest, my arms quickly wrapped around his waist holding him close. “Maverick?” He spoke timidly and avoided making eye contact with me, which I found strange. “Hm?” I hummed and he swallowed. “I love you.” 

My heart melted as a smile creeped onto my face. “I love you too.” I could tell he meant it, I know I did. It didn’t need to be grand or after a fantastic meal, it just needed to be me and him. Me and him confessing we love each other, after a nightmare and during cuddles…just perfect.

Fabio  
I wake up first, not wanting to wake up Maverick I skilfully untangled my body from his. I immediately felt cold but I carried myself into the living room regardless. I spotted the clock on the wall and I saw it was only half six, but I couldn’t sleep and I know Maverick needs his sleep. He can’t constantly be dealing with me and my stupid nightmares.

How stupid am I for believing that Alex getting sent down would chase the terrors out of my mind. I wish that was the case, I wish I didn’t see her raping me every time I go to sleep, every time I close my eyes. All I want is to wake up fine and after the trail yesterday I thought I would, but I haven’t and I don’t think I am going to for a very long time, I don’t know if I ever will wake up fine.

I feel bad, because it’s always my problems. First Alex and watch she did to me, then it was the trail and now it seems to be nightmares. This is the last thing that either of us need, these past few weeks we’ve both had enough sleepless nights for a lifetime and now it feels like we’re just going to be getting more.

“Good morning, what are you doing up this early handsome?”

“Couldn’t sleep, you?”

“Well the bed felt very cold, come back to bed. You don’t have to sleep, we can just cuddle and talk if you’d like.”

“Please, I don’t want to bother you.” I looked out the window away from him, when I felt his warm body wrap against my cold one. “You could never bother me, come on.” He kissed my cheek and took my hand in his, he had to practically pull me to my feet. We were soon comfortable under the covers, just listening to the morning birds.

Maverick  
“So, what’s bothering you.”

“If I’m being honest, everything. I thought this would be over, I thought I’d be free to enjoy some time with my boyfriend but no, she’s still there tormenting me. I also feel guilty for putting this all on you, it just feels like I’m always the one with the problem. You aren’t sleeping right and neither am I…it’s just not fair. How come she raped me but I’m the one who can’t sleep at night.”

“Firstly, don’t feel guilty. It’s what we’re here for, to be here for each other. I understand you need me and if what had happened to you, happened to me I wouldn’t be able to cope. Secondly don’t worry about me, I’m fine…It’s nothing a cup of coffee in the morning can’t fix. Finally, I wish she was the one feeling this way, I wish I could take it all away…but I can’t. I’ll never understand how it feels so I can’t say that I will, but I’m just so sorry. If you ever need me, no matter the time don’t even hesitate to wake me up and ask me for anything, even if you just want a little conversation and some cuddles. You know why I do all this, it’s because you’re worth it Fabio…you’re so worth it.”

“But that’s just it, I can’t cope.”

“Of course you can, what do you think you’ve been doing for the last few weeks. Don’t give up baby, because that’s when things go bad. You’ve got me, Valentino, Marc and half the blokes on the paddock if you ever need anything. We’re all here for you, because we all love you. If I didn’t love then do you think I’d be here?”

“It’s just getting too much for me, I let down my guard and she hurt me and now I’m scared to do that around new people. I thought she loved me, I thought we were solid and then that happened. I’m terrified of trusting people again, I know there’s help but I just can’t let anyone in but you. That’s why I feel so bad, because none of this is your fault.”

“And none of it is your fault either. Please honey, don’t feel bad. I love all of you, no matter your flaws and faults, because all your imperfections are perfect to me.”

“I think that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“Well, it’s true. Now honey, you know you can talk to me whenever right?”

“Yeah, thank you Maverick for putting up with me this long. I love you too. We’ll be happy one day soon I promise.”

“I’m already happy Fabs, all I need is you for my life to be complete. You’re my beginning and my ending, without you my life will never be full circle.”

“Now you’re just being soft, okay if I must admit I’m happy too. “ He started laughing, which caused me to start laughing too and before we knew it we were both in hysterics. Neither of us really even knew what we were laughing at, I just think it’s the lack of sleep getting to us. But can’t complain, I get to hear the laugh of the man that I love and what’s better than that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so damn cute in my opinion, I like soft Maverick...very cute. Just him reassuring Fabio, hits different. Anyway...


	22. Chapter 22

Fabio  
I woke up in the arms of my boyfriend, we’d both fallen asleep after our conversation earlier this morning. I am glad to have Maverick, without him I’d be so lost. He somehow managed to talk me down, I was in hysterics because I didn’t know what to do I still don’t really. One thing that I do feel this morning is sick, sick with fear or maybe guilt I can’t quite decide. He says I shouldn’t feel bad, but I see him not sleeping, or barely even eating and that makes me feel bad because it’s because of me. 

I hear a groan from my boyfriend underneath me and I realise the awkward position he is in, I quickly stand up to give him room to stretch out. Soon I felt his arms snaking around my waist to pull me back into bed. I was met with a kiss and I responded by kissing back, he moved his hands to cup my face. He made the kiss deeper but I didn’t mind, I felt him bit my lip so I opened my mouth. The kiss soon became messy but neither of us really minded. 

He removed his hand from my face and placed it on my shoulder, he gently pushed me down until my shoulder was touching the mattress. Everything was going fine until Maverick started to play with the hem of my shorts, I froze completely. I felt every muscle in my body tense up, I broke away from the kiss and I just managed to muster the word “Stop.” He instantly stopped and looked up at me, he started to say something but I didn’t hear it I was far too blinded by the panic. I swung my legs over the bed and buried by face in my hands.

I feel frustrated, I was scared and overall I feel embarrassed. I try to steady my breathing, I try to stabilize myself but like every other time I can’t. Suddenly I felt Maverick tap my knees, I opened my eyes and I saw him kneeling on the floor in front of me, he had a worried look stapled across his face. I tried to focus on him but the background noise of my mind was just too much, it felt like I was overheating. 

Maverick  
I desperately tried to calm Fabio, but nothing was working. I didn’t mean to push him too far, when I felt him tense up I knew something wasn’t right and when he asked me to stop, I did so instantly. I never want him to feel uncomfortable or scared, I want him to be able to trust me and I’m just so upset at what that stupid bitch did to him. She’s changed him and seeing him this hurt because of what she did hurts me. I just want to be able to help, but I can’t. I try but nothing works and it’s scary, because I can just imagine the thoughts rushing through his head.

“Go.” His voice shocked me a little, knocking me out of my head and back into the real world. “What?” He looked up at me and he looked angry. “Go!” He shouted at me to leave and I didn’t know what to do. “I said GET OUT!” He shouted at me and I stood up from my place on the floor, I practically stumbled all the way to the door with tears filling my eyes. I blindly opened the door of my motorhome and I rushed out. 

I tried to hide from the media as I ran towards Valentino’s motorhome. He’s never ever shouted at me before, it was scary. I feel even more helpless now, I’ve left him alone. I don’t even knock, I just walk in. I see Valentino on the sofa and his features instantly become concerned when he sees me. I try to explain but I’m making any sense, I just collapse on his sofa and try to somehow steady out my ragged breathing.

Fabio  
I lay still in Maverick’s bed, not crying just silent. My heart aches, I never meant to shout but I couldn’t keep him here not now. I need to work through my thoughts, alone. I’m cold but I don’t deserve to be warm so I lay without the covers on. I feel like punishing myself, maybe then this wouldn’t constantly happen. I would be able to have fun with my boyfriend without locking up and shouting at him.

The only thing that comes into my mind is a press conference, let them know I’m gay and let them eat me alive. That’s the only way I can think of doing this, so I grab my phone and I pull some strings and now I’m sitting in the press conference room with media swarming me. Now I’m sitting here I consider whether this is such a good idea, but now it’s too late.

“Good Morning, thank you all for coming. The reason why we called this press conference was so I could explain a few things, firstly I am gay, and secondly I am not a monster and finally leave Maverick out of this one.”

The room fell silent and I swallowed thickly, the media were eating this up. They’ve been waiting for this day, a day where they could brutalize me and get away with it. Suddenly it felt like everyone was talking at once, I couldn’t hear a single question and I sunk further into my chair. I’m certainly never going to let her in again if this is my punishment.

*

The conference never seemed to end, the press were destroying Fabio. Relishing in the fact the poor guy was gay. Fabio could see this making the headlines and that burned in his chest, he regretted calling the conference, and he regretted it all. But now it was out, now everyone knew…he just hoped his foolish act didn’t affect his job. 

Maverick watched that press conference with Valentino, he spent the whole time trying not to watch as the press attacked his boyfriend. He knew he was going to do something stupid, but he didn’t try to stop him either. Maverick knows what he’s doing to himself, he knows he’s punishing himself. He knows because he did a similar thing a few years ago but just before the press conference started he bottled it. He never actually told the paddock he was gay and now that Fabio has he media will instantly assume he is too. They wouldn’t be wrong, but Maverick almost wants it to come from him and not them.

So soon Maverick finds himself in front of the cameras, where his boyfriend had just been sitting mere hours ago. I feel sick, he feels stupid. He wants to bottle it, but he knows deep down he can’t. “Is this conference to address the Fabio Quartararo situation?” A media girl chirped out and he looked away, he’s terrified but it’s now or never.

*

Maverick  
“You media lot are really going to have a great day today, two massive stars in MotoGP gay! That’s the stuff you love to cover your front pages with, well before you all spread your rumours I am here to say that I am gay. But I don’t really understand why I have to do this, whether I like girls or guys isn’t going to affect how I ride a bike. Now please I’m not staying for your questions, but ask yourself this if you were gay would you want the torture you give us. I don’t think so.”

I stood up and walked out of the media room feeling like shit, I didn’t want to do this today. I didn’t want to do any of this today but I had no choice. I’m feeling every negative emotion and I need to talk to Fabio because both of us could lose everything because of his foolishness.


	23. Chapter 23

Fabio began to pace uneasily, eyes darting around the room as Maverick left his press conference. This is not what he wanted to happen, not at all. He didn’t think any of it through, he didn’t think about Maverick or any of the repercussions that could come from his stupidity. He feels sick, knowing that he just basically forced Maverick to come out. Fabio never meant to punish Maverick, he was only trying to punish himself, but as usual he didn’t think of the consequences.

Meanwhile Maverick was sitting in Valentino’s flat as his dad screamed at him down the phone at what a disappointment he was. He claimed Maverick was lying, because he could never raise a fag like Maverick. His heart hammered in his chest as another round of insults were hurled at him, he feels atrocious. He didn’t want to do this today, he didn’t want to deal with any of this today but now he has no choice. “Never, ever talk to me again or I promise I will kill that little boyfriend of yours.” Maverick was frustrated, his chest felt tight, he was struggling to breathe. Everything just went wrong and he’s never felt so broken, all he needs now is Fabio to put him back together.

Valentino didn’t know if he should say anything, the atmosphere felt so tense and Maverick was just waiting to blow up. Vale could never imagine losing his family because of Marc, when they found out they were just happy that he’d got someone. Some of the things his dad said to him were horrific, things that should never even be thought about and the things that gets them both is that this is out of Maverick’s control, he fell for Fabio and Valentino’s just scared they’ll both shut each other out again. 

Maverick  
My mouth felt dry, I’m not even crying. I’m just in shock. I can’t believe that my own father would say those things about me and him threatening to kill Fabio almost pushed me over the edge, as mad as I am at him right now I would never want to lose him. I look up at Valentino and I watch him uncomfortably shift his weight. “You can speak mind, I’m not just going to break.” I tried to muster a smile but it came across as very forced and almost scary. “I’m gonna go and find Fabio, I need to see him.” Valentino just nodded his head as I stood up from the couch, walking over to the door and opening it. 

It doesn’t take me any time at all before I’m unlocking my own motorhome. I open the door and I watch Fabio freeze. He has one of my hoodies on and he’s biting his nails uncontrollably. His skin is flushed and he has tear stained cheeks, in other words he looks awful. I step inside closing the door gently behind me; my anger has gone out like a flame. “Fabio honey…why did you do that? We could both lose everything, I’ve already lost my dad…why didn’t you just talk to me, and please Fabio if you want us to work then you have to talk to me because I don’t know if I can do this anymore.”

He stared back at me, trying to blink back a fresh round of tears. “I wanted to punish myself, I wanted to stop her. I wanted her to get out of my head but I just made it worse, I’ve hurt you and everyone around me…please Maverick don’t leave me because I don’t think I can get better without you. I promise I won’t pull another stunt like this, I didn’t think it through. I didn’t think about you, I don’t even blame you for wanting to leave me. I can’t sleep, or have sex or even function like a normal person, I would leave me if I could.”

“No please don’t say that. I love you, no matter if you’re not ready for sex, no matter if you get nightmares and you can function Fabio. Please this is the most you’ve let me in, it feels like I’ve been communicating with a closed book for the last few days. I only ever want to help because I never want to lose you, please don’t give up on yourself…because I can’t do this without you.” We both now had glossy eyes as we stood stuck in place. “It feels like it’s not working Maverick, but I want it to work because I need you. Everything started to move again and now we’ve hit another red light, I want to let you in but I want you to let me in too. I see you’re hurting but because I am too you don’t tell me. Please if we’re open maybe, just maybe me and you will work.” 

Hearing it from Fabio that he didn’t think we were working either, hurt me but I understand why he thinks that. We both need to open up a bit more, I’ve fought for this relationship so why should I give up now. “I don’t want to keep doing this Maverick and I know you don’t either, we can’t keep going in circles. I want this, I want you. You’re the only thing that’s keeping me going so please, please can we just talk.” I nodded, taking three steps forwards and enclosing him in a hug. The realisation of that we almost ended each other hit me, everything just hit me and I broke in Fabio’s arms. 

“I’ve lost my dad, he saw the press conference and rang me. Spewing his poison, calling me horrible names. Fabio, he knows I’m gay. Everyone knows we’re gay, there’s only so long we can hide in here for. I’m scared of what the fans are going to say and I’m scared of what the teams will say, we could lose our jobs…we could lose everything and I’ve worked so hard to be here.” He held me tighter, moving his hand to slowly comb through my hair. “I’m sorry, this is all my fault. I shouldn’t have came out without consulting you, I didn’t think about what your family would say…I didn’t even think about you. I’m so sorry, I can’t let Alex get to me like she did today. I’m not going to hurt you again, I promise. Maybe this could start something new for us, maybe we can finally be us…me and you together.”

“Do you really think we can do this?” It felt strange, having the roles reversed. Normally Fabio is the one falling apart and I’m the one building him back up, it just feels strange to have it the other way around. “Yeah, I know we can do this together. I can work through my problems if I have you by my side, I’m sorry for everything I really am. But I want you to be okay too Mack, I really do because I love you.” He kept his grip on me, holding me close. “I love you too Fabio.” He pressed a soft kiss onto my forehead and pulled me back slightly so we could see each other. “Honey you’re all I need, Maverick we’ll do this together, I can promise you that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to make Fabio cute...


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long since the last chapter, hope you enjoy!

Fabio   
I wake up, tangled in Mavericks arms. It makes me smile, but a buzz from my phone sends anxiety coursing through my veins. I almost feel sick as I lean over Mavericks sleeping body, to grab my phone. I gingerly press the on button, dreading the horrible remarks that will probably be on here. The screen lit up, showing a picture me and Maverick we took a while back. I smile to myself as the lock screen is soon filled with notifications, but entirely not the ones I was expecting. I see a message from a fan, too big to fit on the notification so click on it. I'm shocked when I see hearts, the text reads.

"Fabio, if you're with Maverick read this with him. I just want to say~"

"Fabio? Why are you up so early...Wait why are you smiling?" Maverick woke up along side me and it was almost like perfect timing, I just grabbed his arm and I pulled him up next to me. "Look at this, they told me to read it with you!" Maverick didn't look happy about it at all, so I kissed his cheek before I start to read it out loud.

"Fabio, if you're with Maverick read this with him. I just want to say, I admire your bravery yesterday, those press conferences must've been torture. I really think what you said could be what people needed to hear. I've been a fan of both of yours for so long...and what you did yesterday just solidified that you guys really are great guys. I'm just so unbearably happy that you are making this community safer and more out there, thank you so much. You two are so cute...anyway! Sending lots of love from Canada! ❤️❤️❤️ Oh and I thought I better say, welcome to the pride club! Sending rainbow flags from Canada ❤️" 

Both me and Maverick had tears in our eyes by the time we'd finished reading the text. "They're actually happy for us...they support the fact we are gay. Should we reply saying we're together?" Maverick looked up at me as a single tear rolled down his beautiful face. "That'll make them go crazy Mave...I'll just post a picture of you on my social media...all cuddled up to me like that." I snapped a quick shot and I quickly put it up on my Instagram with the caption. "Love of my life, couldn't wake up any better..." I pressed post and we both waited with baited breath, both eager and nervous to see what the fans had to say. 

Immediately it was filled with hate, the stuff that would hurt you for weeks but soon, the hate became overshadowed by the outpouring love of our fans. I never in a million years expected this...I never expected support, I just expected to get fired from my job and disgraced by the fans but no...just outpouring love, enough love to hide the hate. "Fabio...Fabio they don't hate us..." Maverick was almost crying and I was trying my hardest to hold back the tears, he's right. They don't hate us. "They really don't, maybe I did the right thing yesterday?" Maverick smiled up at me but shook his head. "Hmmm...still don't think so?" I poked him. "Admit it, go on." I poked him again and he looked up at me, knocking the phone out of my hand. "Alright...you were right." I responded to him knocking my phone out of my hand, but arching my back to kiss him. 

We go to take things a little further, Maverick taking his shirt off when we are interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Maybe if we ignore them, they'll go away." Maverick spoke softly, before aggressively kissing my neck. Another knock. "I'll get it, you stay here..." I swung my legs over the bed, standing up and lazily walking towards the door. I opened it a little and Marc and Valentino barged into Mavericks motorhome. "Have you seen it?!?" Valentino asked frantically and I just calmly shook my head. "Maverick's press conference is trending! Everyone is applauding him on his bravery and they're supporting the both of you on being gay, it's absurd the amount of love you are receiving, Great obviously just strange. There have been petitions to stop homophobia in the media and on the grid, you two are really changing the world." Vale was bouncing around like an excited child. "Calm down, you're saying me and Fabs are changing things." Maverick appeared in the doorway wearing one of my hoodies, I blushed a little as he intertwined our hands. 

"Yeah, it's even on the news!" Marc chirped in as he grabbed the remote and put on the news channel. On came a headline reading "TWO MOTOGP STARS GAY." It made me feel slightly uneasy, I knew the headlines would be this. "Recently two of motogp's brightest stars have came out as gay and this has really highlighted all the problems with how the press and media treat superstars. One clip of Maverick Vinales conference is currently trending...have a look." 'But I don't really understand why I have to do this, whether I like girls or guys isn't going to affect how I ride a bike. Now please I'm not staying for your questions, but ask yourself this if you were gay would you want the torture you give us. I don't think so.' "And this sparked support for the riders and outrage towards the media, so far both have made a positive impact in the LGBTQ+ community. With the way things are going soon sports will be a lot safer for its entertainment! That's all on this story, thanks for watching." 

We switched the TV off and Maverick hugged me. "I told you everything would be okay, now all we need is your dad to come around to this..." I spoke in a whisper and he hugged me even tighter. "Me and Vale, can't thank you both enough for this. The hate we get for being ourselves is crushing and I'm so glad that things are starting to chance oh and congratulations you two, very cute. Now we'll leave, call us if you need anything..." They slipped out of the door and I turned to Maverick who had a beautiful smile on his lips, one very kissable smile. I pressed my lips to his and he instantly reacted by curling his hands around my waist, I broke away first and just rested our foreheads together. "Safe word...Fox." Maverick soon realised what I meant as I pushed him back slightly so his back was leaning against the counter. "You really ready?" I nodded and he kissed me. "Please not here, counter sex doesn't really appeal me." I picked him off of the counter and I took him back towards our bed, I lay him down gently and I kissed him softly. "Are you sure you're ready?" He looked up at me and waited for consent. "I wouldn't do this if I wasn't ready..." I kissed him and I surprised me when he pushed me over and climbed on top of me. He trailed kisses down my neck and across my bare torso, it made my heart beat three times as faster than usual. I made light work of his trousers, swiftly pulling them off just leaving him in his boxers. 

I kinda feel awkward writing sex scenes, but here you go...sorry if it's bad :(

He looked up at me and I smiled back at him, he slowly pulled down my boxers revealing my hard dick. His mouth fell open slightly at the sight of it and it caused me to blush immensely. “Wow, just wow.” I laughed, tugging his boxers down. I had almost the same reaction and now we were both completely naked. “So...fuck it.” He grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside table and he poured it onto my dick. I knew what he was about to do and I took a deep breath, throwing Maverick a reassuring smile so he knew I actually wanted this. He straddled me and I sat up slightly, just so I could kiss him. He sat down on my dick and whined in pain, his face was all scrunched up and I felt a pulse of worry rush through me. “Maverick!~” He looked up at me and kissed me sloppily. “Move.” His voice was demanding so I did what he said, I moved. His moans drove me crazy, “Harder..faster...please Fabio.” He purred into my ear and I complied, thrusting myself up further into him. “It feels so good...so fucking good.” I let a few moans of my own slip as he started to ride me. 

“Baby...baby I’m so close.” His words were always trailed by moans and he pulled me even closer to the edge. “Me too, Maverick...me too.” He screamed as he dug his hands into my hips. “Cum for me...” and he did, he screamed so loudly it wouldn’t surprise me if Vale heard next door. That pulled me over too, it felt so good. I was almost blinded by the pleasure...we both rode out orgasms out before collapsing down next to one another. Our sweaty bodies just slightly touching. 

“That was so good.” Maverick spoke and I hummed in agreement. “Just wish we could’ve done it sooner, I wish I just hadn’t let Alex get to me those other times.” Maverick held himself up by his elbow and licked his lips at me. “It wouldn’t have been good or fair, I was prepared to wait until I was old and grey if it meant you were ready...I never want to push you into anything, ever. Today was amazing, let’s not let her ruin it.” I leant forward so I was inches away from his face. “I’m going to kiss you, hope that won’t ruin today.” He took me by surprise by kissing me first. 

3 hours later...

Maverick   
“Fabio, you do realise this week’s race I could win my first ever championship in the MotoGP class?” He looked up from his french book and his eyebrows were raised in shock. “I had no idea, I’m too far down to win now but I’m sure you’ll be able to honey.” It would be a great way to end our week. “Hey before you go back to the book. I was just thinking, things are starting to look up. I know neither of us have really left this motorhome since the news broke but the fans are being really supportive and the petitions, they are getting so many signatures...maybe, just maybe things are finally starting to look up for us?” He glanced up briefly from his book, with his trademark smile plastered across his face. “Yeah, things are really looking up for us...the fans are just great, the support they’ve given us so far has just been mad. Now honey please, I’m getting to the really good bit.” He began to read his book once more and I couldn’t help but grin like an idiot. I just feel so giddy, I never felt like this with Mickie...I think I might propose, too soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I know the sex scene probably wasn’t the best one you’ve ever read but I just hope it wasn’t the worst lol. Anyway what did you think?


	25. Chapter 25

Maverick   
"You'll be fine honey, you just need to chill. Take a deep breath, because this is it. You could win the title today and make me the proudest boyfriend in the world and even if you don't win, I'll still be more proud of you than I'll ever be able to put into words." 

"If I win, will you join me on the podium?"

"Are you assuming, I won't already be on there?" 

"No, but if you can't be a superstar please join me up there anyway."

"Of course, I'm only kidding. Now we need to get to our bikes, this is our last race not as teammates! So good luck to you honey!"

Fabio pressed a warm kiss to my lips, I could feel him smiling into it which just made me smile so much more. Today is the day, Fabio seems to think I can do it...so I'm sure I'll be fine. I've always been great at Valencia, in recent years I've practically always won here. "As pretty as you do look daydreaming, we need to get to the garages. So come on."

He took my hand as he went to open the door, we both held our breath as he flung the door open. We expected press trying to shove their microphones down our throats but instead we were met with an empty paddock, it was relieving as honestly I don't want to deal with any press asking me about my personal life. Today is about the championship and nothing else, well maybe something else too. "Well that was unexpected..." Fabio practically spoke in a whisper as we began to walk down the steps, our hands still firmly intertwined. It felt so good just to be able to hold Fabio's hand in public, it just felt right. "This is your garage handsome, have a good race Fabio...enjoy it because next year once we're teammates you honestly don't stand a chance!" I pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and I began to walk away, this is it. It's now or never. 

I step into the garage and my team all look pleased to see me including Lin. He called me over so I cautiously walked towards him, he looked as though he had a question to ask me. “So today is the championship winning race, no pressure Maverick. Good luck out there today, you’ve had a great season so let’s finish it off with an even better race.” He patted me on the shoulder and gave me an honest smile, this is probably the only time Lin has been proud of me, I probably shouldn’t ruin it. I was scared that he was going to say something about me and Fabio, I was scared he wasn’t going to like us but all he cares about is my racing and I’m glad. Now let’s get this race over with...

*

Both boys raced to perfection, not even a single mistake made. Maverick finished first and Fabio finished second, with Marc in third. Some may call it a perfect podium, the team were over the moon and the fans were somehow even happier. Every stand was filled with fans celebrating Mavericks world title win, never did he think this would happen. Not just winning the title, but having this amount of support from the fans even though he was gay. Of course neither could hold back the tears, Maverick was just happy that he got there, that he did it and Fabio, he was now officially the proudest boyfriend in the world. It’s not every day your boyfriend wins the world title...

Once they finished the race, Fabio kissed Maverick because he just wanted Maverick to know just how happy he was for him. They didn’t manage to say anything, but the kiss spoke a thousand words. Both would have to deal with press before they could even make it to the podium. 

When they finally got into the back room, Fabio managed to talk to Maverick, he didn’t have to say much all he did say was. “I knew you could do it, I’m so happy for you, now next year I’ll be world champion...” 

*

Maverick  
A different type of nerves were building up in my chest as we waited to go up to the podium. I text Vale as soon as I got the chance asking him to grab the ring from my motorhome, I’m going to propose to Fabio on the podium in front of all the fans because it would just be so perfect. Fabio is everything I need and I love him so much, I don’t want him to be the proudest boyfriend in the world, I want him to be the proudest husband in the world. Suddenly my phone buzzed in my pocket and it was a text from Vale. “Let me in, I’ve got the ring.” I stood up from the couch as Fabio’s name was called out onto the podium, I quickly grabbed the ring from Vale and I managed to slide it into my leathers as I was called out onto the podium. 

I stood with a smile on my face as the trophy’s were handed out, I think Fabio could tell I was nervous as he kept glancing over at me as if he could feel my nerves. It’s a strange type of nervous, it’s so different to the nerves you feel before a race...it’s hard to describe really, but all I can say is it’s nerves that make you want it...like butterflies in your stomach when your around someone you love. The Spanish national anthem was played and I soon stepped off the podium, borrowing the mike from one of the press. 

“Before you all go, there’s something I want to say...something I want to do. This man right here, is incredible in every meaning of the word and I love him so much.” I turned to Fabio who has one of the most beautiful smiles on his face. “You are amazing Fabio and after everything you’ve been through you inspire me so much! I love you so much, without you I am nothing and you’re the only one who makes me feel like this...so Fabio.” I unzipped my leather slightly and I retrieved the box, I fell down onto one knee and I watched his mouth fall open. “Will you marry me?” He nodded and I stood up sliding the ring onto his finger, once I was done he kissed me causing me to drop the mike. The crowd erupted into cheers, but I blocked them all out because the only person that matters right now is Fabio, my future husband. “Come on, let’s go home...well to your motorhome. My world champion deserves a treat.” He broke away from me and left me alone to deal with press. 

Fabio  
I walked to the motorhome with a skip in my step, I didn’t think Maverick could make me any happier but he has. I love him more than I’ll ever me able to tell him, without him I honestly don’t know where I would be. Ever since that awful day, I’ve longed to wake up fine, I’ve longed for my nightmare of a life to be over and honestly I think it is, tomorrow I will wake up fine because I’ll have my fiancé by my side and when I have him, we’re truly unstoppable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well they’re engaged!!!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter will just be cute moments leading up to their wedding and then the next chapter will be their wedding! Hope you like it!

Maverick  
I stood on the balcony, my palms sweaty with nerves as I waited for Fabio to join me. I don't even know why I'm nervous, I'm engaged to the damn man but I suppose this is our first proper romantic meal that I have cooked so I'm understandably nervous. 

"Hey you..." I turn around to face him and my jaw dropped, he looks beautiful, he's wearing a dark blue suit with pink and yellow flowers stitched into the fabric. "Fabio, honey...you look amazing..." I just stared at him in awe, when I remembered the food. "I'll be right back!" He just smirked to himself as I ran down to the kitchen, the very familiar scent of smoke filling the room. I desperately opened the oven hoping to be able to salvage some of the food, but it was all ruined. Frustration coursed through my veins as I picked up the tray, pouring it's content into the bin...what am I supposed to do now? 

"Mack I can smell burning, what going on...oh." Fabio walked into the kitchen and my deflated expression told him everything he needed to know. "It's ruined..." Fabio frowned at me as he strode across the kitchen. "Don't worry about it, we can just order in?" He pressed a kiss to my cheek and sighed when the pitiful expression was still plastered across my face. "It was supposed to be perfect, the perfect evening but I've ruined it all..." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, as I looked anywhere but Fabio. 

"Mack don't get upset, I don't care about the food it's fine, all I need is you to have a perfect evening..." He lifted my chin up and caught my gaze, my teary eyes were met with his reassuring ones. "I'll order us a Chinese, don't worry." I felt Fabio's arms wrap around me and the now familiar scent of his cologne filled my nose, bringing a smile to my face. "Now that's better, you go sit on the balcony and I'll join you up there once I've ordered." I nodded as I began to walk towards the door. "Don't you need to know what I want?" He shook his head. "Already know our Chinese order off by heart babe." He smiled and it warmed my whole heart. "I love you Fabs." He stopped dialling the Chinese and he stared into my eyes for a moment. "I love you too Mack...now shoo!" I giggled to myself as I walked back out onto the balcony, looking over the beautiful streets of Andorra. 

—————————————————————

Fabio   
"We should really start planning our wedding?" Maverick spoke up from alongside me and a smile instantly found it's way onto my face. "Someone clearly can't wait to be Mr Quartararo." I expected a smart comment back, but instead I felt Maverick intertwine his hand with mine. "Yeah, I really can't..." I looked down and could feel myself becoming a little emotional. 

"Honey, what's the matter?" Mavericks tone was soft, well softer than usual as he cupped my cheek with his free hand. "Nothing, I just really love you." A blush crept onto his features as he just stared into my eyes. "Good job that, otherwise we probably shouldn't get married...no but seriously, I love you too Fabio." He didn't break his gaze with me for a second, he just stared back at me lovingly. I leant down slightly and I pressed a delicate kiss onto his lips, not wanting to ruin the precious moment between us.

—————————————————————

Maverick   
"So today we are setting a date for the wedding?" I looked across at Fabio as he nodded, he's been brilliant through all this wedding planning. I'm too indecisive at times, so I've been glad to have Fabio here. When he sent me and Vale off to buy serviettes it took us all day and I couldn't decide on a colour, so I ended up calling Fabio anyway. "Had any dates in mind?" Fabio questioned and I just shrugged my shoulders. "Well I was thinking, it's got to be after christmas because I want our first Christmas to be special and it should ideally be before the season starts? Because I honestly cannot deal with wedding planning as well as being the best person in the team." Fabio smirked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Maybe January the 10th? Because it gives us time for a honeymoon and then to train for pre-season?" Fabio almost spit out his coffee and I looked up from the magazine I was reading. "I didn't even think about a honeymoon, I won't have time to plan it..." He looked rather panicked as he looked through his lists to find 'honeymoon'. "Honey it's all sorted, I've found the perfect place for our honeymoon and you're going to love it..." Fabio stopped rifling through papers and he looked up at me, the panic melting away from his face and replaced by a look of awe. "I love you Mack." I blew him a kiss across the table. "I love you too. Now January 10th eh?" 

Fabio dropped all of his papers and he made his way over to me, straddling my lap and resting his head against my shoulder. "We're getting married in a month..." I dropped my magazine and I started to comfortingly trace my fingers over Fabio's back, I know how stressed out this wedding planning is making him so if I can just offer him a little bit of relief I will. "Hey do you wanna watch a film?" I felt him nod against my shoulder, so I stood up from my chair with Fabio keeping his legs firmly around my body and I carried him over to the sofa. "What film to you want to watch?" 

"You pick...I don't mind." Fabio shifted his body weight slightly and moved to cuddle into my side. I chucked on a christmas film I found on Netflix and barely ten minutes into the movie I felt Fabio's body relax against mine and I heard his breathing even out. "Sweet dreams honey..."

—————————————————————  
Fabio  
I managed to get almost all the wedding planning done by the 23rd so me and Maverick could enjoy a nice stress free christmas. "You're up early?" Maverick walked into the living room shirtless and I just smiled to myself. “Kettles just boiled if you want a brew?" I looked back at my laptop screen as I proofread my email to the ring company. "What are you doing?" He peeked over my shoulder as I sent the email. "Just ordered our rings." I could help but grin from ear to ear as I looked up at Maverick. "Can I see?" I shook my head and he pulled a pouty face at me. "It's a surprise, you'll love them I promise." He walked back over to the kettle and he grabbed himself a mug out of the cupboard. "Well I trust you, so I'm sure they'll be wonderful but no more wedding stuff, it's Christmas Eve!" Maverick whined from across the room like a small child and I just chuckled to myself as I sipped the hot liquid from my mug. 

"It's odd, this year is the first time I'm not spending Christmas with my whole family...just you, suppose my dad didn't want me around there anyway." He had a crestfallen look on his face as he took a sip of his coffee. "This is my first Christmas away too, but I'm excited to spend it with my favourite person in the whole world." His eyes lit up as he looked in my direction, a small smile creeping its way onto his lips. "Me too." 

*

"The turkeys defrosted!" Maverick brought the turkey into the kitchen and he couldn't even open it, I climbed off the sofa and I walked over to him. "I can do it!" I walked over to the draw and I grabbed the turkey foil, along with a pair of scissors. "Never said you couldn't, but trust me the inside of a turkey is nasty..." He finally managed to open the packaging and instantly grimaced as he looked inside the turkey. "I'll leave you too this one babe, I'm sure you'll be fine." Maverick stepped aside, kissed my cheek, washed his hands and ran away. Leaving me alone to sort out this damn turkey...

—————————————————————

Maverick  
I woke up first, excitement waking me from my slumber. I can feel Fabios arms firmly around my waist and I smile to myself, Fabios the best christmas present I could've asked for. “Fabio?” I whisper but he didn’t hear  
me, i roll over slightly and I spot the clock 7:35AM I groan to myself as I try to go back to sleep. 

“Mack...wake up...” I opened my eyes and I saw Fabio standing by the window. “It’s snowing...” I climbed out of bed and I hugged Fabio from behind as we watched the snow fall. “Merry Christmas Fabs...” He turned around and he planted a soft kiss onto my lips. “Merry Christmas Mack, now come on I know you’ve been awake since 7.” He tugged my hand towards the door and I smiled to myself, excited to see Fabio’s reactions to all the presents I got him. 

I walked into the living room first and I switched the light on, Fabio had wrapped my presents in this beautiful white and gold wrapping paper. “Sit down then.” Fabio pulled my hand down as he sat on the cold hardwood floor. I joined him down there and he passed me a neatly wrapped box, I also passed him a box but no where near as nicely wrapped. 

He tore the paper off and his face lit up, I’d gotten him a black and white checker suit, along with the shoes to fit. “If it doesn’t fit, or you don’t like it I have the receipt-“ He slammed his lips onto mine and it surprised me. “It’s perfect...now you open your present.” I tore the paper off and I spotted a box, I took of the lid and my heart stopped. It was the suit, the blue one with all the pink and yellow flowers. “I know how much you liked mine, so I got one in your size because now we can match.” 

“I love it, thank you.” This time I slammed my lips onto his, I soon found myself pressed to the hardwood floor with Fabio on top of me. “What about the presents?” I spoke breathlessly as Fabio attacked my neck with little kisses. “Later, right now I need you.” He grumbled into my neck, causing my skin to vibrate sending tingles throughout my body. Fabio picked me up as I now littered his skin with hickeys, he carried me to the bedroom and he placed me down gently on the bed. “I’ll be gentle, I promise.” 

*

Fabio  
Maverick’s sweaty body lay on top of mine and my hand found its way to his hair, I just played with it nonchalantly as we lay there. “Best christmas ever...” Maverick mumbled sleepily from on top of me. “Hey it’s not over yet, don’t even think about going to sleep handsome.” He whined and I just ignored him, pushing him off slightly so I could stand. “Where are you going?” He sat up as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. “I’m going in the shower and unless you want to smell like sex all day, join me.” He was immediately out of bed and by my side. “Someone’s eager...” He chuckled as we stepped into the bathroom. “You would be too if you had a boyfriend as sexy as you.” 

“I already do...”

“What?”

“I already have a boyfriend who’s as sexy as me, some might argue he’s even sexier.” I smiled at Maverick as I turned the shower on, before climbing in, soon Maverick joined me in there and my god it suddenly became very hot.

—————————————————————

Fabio  
I walk down the steps of Mavericks house with my suitcase in hand, we’re getting married tomorrow and it’s bad luck to see your partner the day of your wedding. “I love you, I’ll see you tomorrow at the alter.” Maverick stood on his tippy toes as he kissed me. “I love you too, I’m gonna miss you. Even if it is just for tonight.” I wrapped my arms around him tightly as a taxi pulled up. “This is for me...goodbye Mack, see you tomorrow.” I released my grip on him and I got into the taxi, just glancing at my fiancé one last time before the taxi drove away.

I’m staying at Marc and Vale’s place tonight, before heading to the venue in the morning. I would be lying if I said I’m not nervous, because trust me I am. I just want tomorrow to go well, I don’t want to screw up my own wedding, I’ve practically planned the whole thing so if anything goes wrong it’ll be my fault. 

The drive to their house was long and tiring, by the time I arrived it was dark. I dragged my suitcase up the steps of their mansion before knocking at the door, I was greeted by Vale and he showed me to my room for the night, thankfully on the other end of the corridor from theirs. 

“So are you excited?” Marc walked into my room as I was unpacking my suitcase. “Yeah of course I am but I’m just a little nervous that’s all, don’t want to mess anything up tomorrow.” I nervously scratched the back of my neck as Marc sighed. “Maverick won’t care if you accidentally ordered the wrong colour flowers, or bought the wrong flavour cake, he’ll care about you and only about you, so stop stressing because you could get married in a train station and I honestly don’t think Maverick would care.” It did settle my nerves slightly as I hung my suit up in my wardrobe. “Now you get some rest, you’ve got a big day tomorrow.” 

I quickly got dressed and I climbed into bed, I tried to sleep but I just found myself staring at the ceiling missing the warmth of having Mavericks arms around me. My phone buzzed on the counter so I grabbed it, a smile forming on my lips as I saw it was from Maverick. 

M: Can’t sleep x  
F: Me neither, I miss you too much xx  
M: I wanna know who decided it was bad luck to see the person you’re getting married to on your wedding day x  
F: We’ll go hunt them down after this xx  
M: Are you nervous? X  
F: Yeah, but only because I’m excited if that makes sense xx  
M: Me too, the house feels so empty when you’re not here :(  
F: Well after tomorrow you’re never getting rid of me, so you’ll never have to worry about the house feeling empty xx  
M: Yeah you’re right, we better sleep (or try too) because we don’t want to be exhausted on our wedding day x  
F: Alright, sweet dreams babe Ily ❣ xx  
M: Ily2 💕 Goodnight x

I tossed my phone back down onto the counter and I smiled into my pillow as I realised that tomorrow I’ll be getting married to the love of my life and I honestly couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the final chapter and hopefully it’ll be out soon but I cant make any promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Any feedback will be appreciated!!!


End file.
